Their Story
by AnenomeNinja
Summary: This is the story of how how Lily came to fall in love with James. And how James fell even more so with Lily. Starts at the middle of the summer holidays between 6th and 7th year. Not sure when I will finish it.
1. Chapter 1

Lily lay on her bed, staring at the pale blue ceiling. It was another sleepless night that Lily had had this holiday. It hadn't helped that Petunia had had her boyfriend Vernon Dursley over every night this week to watch movies.

_Tap, tap, tap._

Lily jerked up from her bed sharply and looked around. Vernon had long since gone home but even though Petunia was awake, she doubted whether she would be able to hear her.

'Petunia?' She stuck her head out the door and called downstairs.

There was a collective sigh.

'Yes?'

'Are you making a tapping noise down there?'

'Don't be silly. You're probably imagining it. That's what happens when you spend too much time at your freak school.'

Lily sighed and closed the door with a quiet click. She could just imagine Petunia downstairs sitting on the cream sofa, watching a comedy show. Rolling her eyes as she answered Lily's question and smirking after insulting her.

Lily flopped down on her bed and resumed her deadpan stare at the ceiling.

_Tap, tap, tap._

Cocking her head to one side like a wolf listening for birds, she held her breath.

_Tap, tap, tap._

Jumping up, she ran over to the window where she last heard it and tentatively drew back the curtains. At first she saw nothing in the darkness when she noticed a tiny brown owl zooming around the pane.

Quietly, she opened the catch and swung it own letting the owl fly in. It moved so fast it collided straight with an, luckily, empty bottle of ink on her desk causing it to fall over and shatter.

'LILY!' Petunia roared up the stairs. 'WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP THERE! I'M TRYING TO WATCH A MOVIE HERE AND THERE YOU ARE BASHING AND CLANGING ABOUT!' In her fury, she knocked over a blue vase which Lily knew would case a bigger noise. It did but Petunia's swearing was louder.

Trying not to giggle, Lily stuffed her fist in her mouth and threw the shattered remains of the ink bottle in the bin. She then turned to the tiny owl and untied a roll of parchment from it. No sooner had she taken the parchment, the owl flew off into the night leaving Lily with a roll and curtains gently fluttering in the breeze.

Lily closed the window as quietly as she could and the sank down onto a squashy beanbag. She unrolled the parchment, it read:

**Dear Miss Lily Evans,**

**I am proud to say that this year, you have been chosen as head girl for Gryffindor. At the moment, I can currently unable to say who the head boy is but I daresay you'll find out soon. Congratulations once again and find the badge and kit list enclosed,**

**Professor A Dumbledore**

Smiling, Lily set the letter aside and found her badge inside it. It was red with the gold Gryffindor lion on it and had the letters Head girl printed along the top. She looked at the other sheet and began to read it.

_**This years students will require:**_

_**-Grade 7 book of spells**_

_**-Advanced defence against the dark arts.**_

_**-Advanced tranfiguration**_

_**-7**__**th**__** Grade Charms**_

_**-Students will also require N.E.W.T Books to suit the subjects they happen to be taking.**_

_**Thank you, we look forwards to seeing you in your last year at Hogwarts,**_

_**Minerva McGonagall**_

Tears pricked at Lily's eyes as she realised that this was her last year at Hogwarts. After then where would she go. There was no question, she would not return to her life in the muggle world but otherwise. I mean, she'd considered being a healer or an auror but she wasn't sure.

Luckily, she wasn't staying in her and Petunia's house for much longer. Tomorrow, she'd be out of there and to her friend Marlene's for the last week. They were having a pool party and she wasn't sure who'd be invited. Alice Prewett definitely, she and her we're Marlene's best friends. A thought struck Lily as she realised something. Marlene was friends with Black.

Sirius Black was the most annoying boy in the world, apart from maybe James Potter. They lived with James' parents seeing as Black's had been chucked out of his own house by his parents a few years ago. James Potter was similar but his family loved him. Both boys had black hair except that where Black's was straight and long, Potter's was short and messy and he wore glasses.

What would happen if the boys were coming. Mind you, Remus Lupin would be coming and he was pretty decent considering he was a marauder.

Deciding that wearing a bikini was _not_ a good idea. Lily went over to her case and repacked a navy and white striped tankini.

Thinking of pool fun and being back at Hogwarts, Lily drifted into a restless sleep as she though about the upcoming events in store for her.

_Riiiiiing!_

Lily's alarm clock went off at 7:45. She was supposed to be there by nine. Lily sat up in bed and looked around the room. Beams of sunlight shone in through the crack in between her curtains as she stretched.

She had a quick shower and washed her hair with shampoo and conditioner then stepped out wearing a fluffy white towel. It took her ages to dry off and then brush through her hair. It was curly and red and so tangled it was often referred to as a rats nest when she just got out the shower.

At 8:20, she went downstairs for breakfast. Petunia was eating a slice of toast and watching the news so, deciding it wouldn't do her any good to join her, Lily got herself a couple of pancakes and sat at the breakfast bar to eat them. She ate her pancakes, made herself a cup of coffee, drank them then headed back upstairs at 8:40 to check she had everything.

Lily's trunk was lying on her bed and her owl, Autumn was next to it in her cage. Smiling, Lily picked both things up and set them on the floor. Thinking the better of it, she packed her muggle mobile phone because if she was going to do anything, she didn't think Petunia would want to know by owl post.

Checking her watch, Lily picked up her trunk and Autumn's cage. It wouldn't matter if she was a little early would it?' She slowly picked up her wand and waved it slightly before merging away into the air as she apparated straight towards the McKinnons. _Crack!_


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 **

_Splash! _There was a muffled shout and a shriek as Lily landed, submerging under the water.

'What the-' She resurfaces to find herself treading water in the middle of a swimming pool in her clothes, nice.

A head surfaced beside her.

'Whoa Evans! Bit enthusiastic to get in the pool aren't you?'

Black and Alice were laughing so loudly Alice had tears running down her cheeks.

'You-you l-la-landed on top of him!' She spluttered, pointing at Potter.

My cheeks flushed as I avoided meeting his eyes. Everybody in the pool was laughing. As I looked around, I could see Remus, Black, Potter, Frank Longbottom (Alice's boyfriend), Alice and Mary McDonald, our dorm mate.

'Here are you- what the hell are you doing Lily?' Marlene had just come out of the house with a tray of drinks but dropped them when she saw Lily in the pool. It was quite a sight.

Lily was standing in the middle of the pool in her clothes with a grumpy expression on her face. Her hair was dripping water and she was glaring at the others. Sirius, James, Lupin and Mary had doubled over laughing. Frank was suppressing a grin and Alice, in an attempt to not laugh, was giggling with a fist stuffed in her mouth.

'Are-are you ok Lily?' Marlene was really struggling to keep a straight face but her eyes were rolling in her head with laughter.

'Oh Marlene!' Alice shrieked. 'You should've been here,' she choked. 'Lily and her stuff apparated out of the sky, her stuff landed on the side and Lily-,' she paused for air, wiping her tears of laughter away. 'Lily landed on top of James!'

Marlene burst out laughing and collapsed into a sun lounger on the side.

'Hey where's James?' Frank asked, suppressing a smile.

'Over here,' replied James, turning round to face them. 'Look at my eye.'

His eye was a purply-blue and was slowly turning black.

'A black eye, Evans, a black eye is what I've got off you,' he turned and went to get his wand to sort it out as Lily flushed a red.

'Come on Lily,' Marlene picked up the trunk and owl as Lily awkwardly clambered out the pool.

'See you Lily-flower!' Black called, grinning.

Lily turned round and gave him a dirty look before hurrying after Marlene to get changed.

'So, Lily,' she smiled. 'Arriving with a flourish are we?'

'I didn't mean to land in the pool. Especially not on Potter!'

Marlene turned away from her, pretending to put down the tray but in actual fact it was to laugh.

'You landed _on top _of _James?_'

Lily bit her lip.

'Don't laugh.'

'I'm not!'

'You are!'

Marlene turned around and burst into fits of giggles. She put down the trunk and owl cage before pouring Lily a drink.

'I'll leave this in here for you then you can come outside when you're ready, wow!'

Lily was wearing a halter neck navy and white tankini. It contrasted beautifully with her creamy skin and red hair.

'All done,' she replied cheerfully. 'Now be quiet when we go outside, I want to surprise them.'

There was a diving session going on outside. Black was crouched on the diving board as he launched himself off the board and into the water, Lily slid into the pool. Nobody noticed as she sped underwater towards him and poked him sharply in the side.

'Nice try Lily-flower but I'm not ticklish,' he smirked at her.

'Damn you!' She cried, throwing up her hands in frustration.

Unfortunately, at that moment, Lily realised as Black's eyes flickered up for just a moment but as she was a little too late as a shape under the water sped towards her and poked her all the way around her ribs and on her side.

'No! No stop it! No eeek!' She squealed as James emerged from the pool and flicked water out of his hair, splattering her with it. 'What was that for?' She shrieked.

'Revenge for earlier,' he smirked. As Lily looked at his eye, she noticed it was a black-blue colour now.

'Sorry about that,' she flushed slightly.

'Never mind.' He said, awkwardly.

'Dinner time!' Mrs McKinnon came outside with a tray of drinks in one hand and he wand in another. The table levitated out after her and set itself down on the patio. 'Help yourself!' She called.

We all ran over and piled our plates with homemade quiches, sausage rolls, sandwiches and crisps. Lily had never seen so much excellent cooking in her life, except for the Hogwarts food of course. Marlene lead everyone over to the deck chairs by the pool and they lounged in them. Lily took a seat next to Alice and Potter. She was halfway through her dinner when he spoke.

'Evans?'

'Mmm?' She unsuccessfully tried to swallow her quiche.

'Do you think that erm, this year, we could erm try to be friends? I mean, it's like the last year and I don't really want to hold a grudge against you which sort of from when we were eleven.'

Lily searched his face for sign of a joke but he wasn't. He was just looking earnestly over the side of the chair.

'Well, I suppose. I guess it would be a shame to carry on hating each other.'

'Thank you.' Potter grinned.

'But,' Lily said quickly. 'There are some deals we need to make.'

'Yes?'

'You can't ask me out, at all or just generally pester me because you're bored.'

'Fine.' He thought for a moment. 'You can't get involved with any of the marauders pranking either, or loose your temper at me for no reason.'

She nodded then thought.

'Do we call each other by our first names now we're friends?'

'Erm, dunno. It's up to you.' He replied.

'We will then, deal James?' She offered her hand.

'Deal Lily,' he shook it then turned away. 'What Padfoot?'

Smiling, Lily turned back to Alice who was smiling slightly.

'What now?'

'So, you and James eh?' She smirked, eating a forkful of salad. Gesturing between her and him.

'Er no that's not funny Alice!' Lily squeaked. 'We're just _friends!'_

'Sure.' She laughed, raising her eyebrows.

'Did I tell you? I'm head girl!' Lily said, wanting to change the subject.

'Aww, congratulations Lils!'

'Do you know who's head boy?'

She clapped a hand to her mouth.

'Ohmigod! Erm, I do but I think it will be better if you figure it out for yourself,' she laughed.

'Right?'

Marlene suddenly stood up and started collecting in plates. As she moved, light reflected off her coral baudeau bikini.

'So James, Sirius, Lupin. You staying her for the rest of the week?' She asked.

'My mum says if your parents don't mind then it's ok and so do Remus'.' James grinned.

'Ok that's fine come on you lot, let me show you to your rooms then.' She collected my plate and beckoned to the rest of us. As we trooped into the house, Mrs McKinnon asked Lily.

'Hey Lily. Do you think you could give me your Hogwarts list because I'm heading to London tomorrow to buy all your stuff as well as everyone else's if you give me some money.'

'Ok sure Mrs McKinnon.'

'Please call me Julia.'

'Julia,' Lily smiled.

Upstairs, Marlene was allocating out rooms. They all stood nervously along the corridor as she pointed out doors to certain people.

'Right, me and Lily will be sharing this room,' she grinned at Lily and opened a door revealing a twin bedroom with a scarlet polka dot theme.

She opened the door opposite.

'James and Sirius will be in here.' Marlene gestured around a mint and white room before giving Frank and Lupin a navy blue striped bedroom and Alice and Mary an pink one. 'See you guys tomorrow!' She smiled before closing the door to her and Lily's bedroom.

'So,' she grinned as she flopped down on her bed. 'You and James is it?'

'What? NO!' Lily cried in anguish. 'Why does everyone keep saying that?'

'Isn't it obvious?' Marlene smirked. 'You just couldn't keep your eyes off him could you?'

'Honestly Marley? I love you and everything but sometimes I just have to question your sanity?' Lily sighed. 'Plus I was _not_ staring at him!'

At that moment, a note with Lily's name on the front was pushed underneath the door. She ran over to get it and her eyes widened as she read it.

_To Lily-flower (Prongslette to be?),_

_what is going on between you and James. You're being really friendly to each other and you were staring at him at dinner! Does somebody have an ickle crush? _

_From your good friend,_

_Padfoot (otherwise known as Sirius)_

Groaning slightly, Lily took out her wand and incinerated the note as to leave no evidence.

'What was that?' Marlene asked curiously.

'A letter from Sirius asking about me and James,' Lily rolled her eyes. 'Honestly!'

Marlene smirked as another note was pushed under the door. This time, she beat Lily to it and read it before passing it to her.

**To Lily,**

**What is going on between you and James and don't say nothing because it's really obvious! You were just looking at him while he was talking to Sirius and then you've been really distant. Mary agrees with me too, here is a note from her:**

_**Lily or should I say Mrs Potter. You and James were getting quite cosy and dinner and you stared at him for ages and then when he turned round you went bright red and your voice went squeaky. I'm expecting an answer...**_

**See, Mary agrees with me and if Mary does then it must be true, why don't you ask him out?**

**From Alice and Mary xx**

'Oh no! Marlene this is really bad we're just_ friends_, seriously. What am I going to do when James finds out and I wasn't staring at him and it was hot so I got all flushed and-'

'Lily cut the rabble. You like James and you know it.'

'No I don't!'

Marlene raised her eyebrows and looked at Lily who went slightly red. She laughed hard until Lily was blustering and trying to speak.

'See there it is Lily! That blush. You to are cute together!'

'Noooo, that's not funny Marls.' Lily squeaked.

'Anyway I'm off to bed so you can think about whether or not you really like him because you are so flushed around him it's unbelievable.'

Lily huffed slightly and changed into her pyjamas. They were small white shorts with a green tank top.

'James' favourite colour is green, do you want me to dye your shorts too?'

'SHUT UP!' Lily picked up a pillow and threw it at Marlene who ducked out of the way only just in time to avoid getting hit.

'Awww, somebodies in love,' Marlene sang.

'Yeah that's Alice!' Lily cried, dodging a pillow by Marlene so that it hit a white vase on the windowsill. 'Reparo,' the shards flew back together as she put it out of the way. 'Ow!' A pillow caught her sharply on the back of the head. 'I'll get you for that!'

Lily picked up her wand and levitated a cushion towards Marlene who did the same. They both enchanted the pillows to fight then resumed the manual way.

'Hey Marls your mum said-OW!'

Sirius had just opened the door and was hit in the face by a pillow.

'Oops sorry Black pillow fight I'm-'

Sirius grinned and flung the pillow back at a spluttering Lily who threw one back.

'Marlene!'

A pillow whizzed by and caught her sharply in the back of the head.

'James I need help here!' Sirius called over his shoulder as James came out of his room in his jeans and t-shirt.

'Right you are Padfoot!' He picked up a pillow and lobbed it straight at Marlene who ducked as it hit the lampshade.

Marlene jumped off the bed and started a full on wrestling fight with Sirius who dived at her and whacked her with pillows so James and Lily started a full on fight of there own.

'Take that Potter!' She cried, charming all the pillows to attack him.

'Protego!' He cried as a light silver shield appeared in front of him, causing all the pillows to bounce back.

'Marlene! I told you that if you wanted to have a quidditch game tomorrow you need to go and relax now!' Mrs McKinnon stood in the corner of the room looking slightly angry with Marlene. It wasn't the best sight either.

Marlene and Sirius were kneeling on the floor. Sirius holding a pillow directly over her head. She had her wand out and was about to mutter an incantation. James was holding a shield charm and was flinging pillows around it whilst Lily had conjured up a sort of pillow tornado which occasionally one flew off to attack the shield. They were all paused.

'Marlene! Clear this up right now or no quidditch game tomorrow!'

'Yes mum.'

Mrs McKinnon closed the door behind her with a click and everyone looked at each other. James released the shield charm and collected together all the stray pillows. Lily stopped her tornado which unfortunately collapsed on her head, Sirius repaired all the broken vases, glasses and mirrors whilst Marlene gathered all the feathers up that were in the lampshade, underneath and in the beds and all over herself and the others. Slowly, the room began to look normal.

'Ok boys, I think you can go now, we're nearly done.' Marlene ushered the boys out and turned to Lily, smiling. 'You just couldn't keep your eyes off him could you?'

Lily settled down in to bed blushing but smiling. Did she really like James? She'd just have to wait and see because the she couldn't find the answer in her heart.

* * *

Awh! ❤ ❤ ❤ I promise you it's not going to be all soppy! (does that even count as soppy?!) No it's not going to be a straightforwards relationship all the way through but there will be cuteness as well. I think this was quite a long chapter so I'm sorry if you got bored but I have to say, the bit about the dying the shorts green made me laugh, and I wrote it! (Yes that is quite sad and it's probably not funny to you but oh well!) Please Read and Review because when you review, my ipad pings (not even joking) and that reminds me I have to upload sooner and on that note, I will upload soon so goodbyee! ❤❤❤


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3- QUIDDITCH**

Lily woke up the next morning to the smell of bacon and eggs. She sat up nervously then looked across into the other bed and remembered where she was.

Marlene looked different when she slept, younger, fresher even. Her brown hair splayed out across the pillow around her head and she looked very happy. Lily had never seen her so peaceful in actual life so it was quite a difference.

Slowly, Lily padded to the small sink in the side of the room and washed her face in it. She looked in the mirror slightly and sighed before reaching for a brush to untangle her hair. Deciding it would take too long, she used large amounts of hair potion which helped a great deal.

'Lily? Is that you?' A bleary eyed Marlene sat up and rubbed her eyes.

'Yeah.' Lily replied, styling her hair into a French plait.

_Knock, knock._

'Come in!'

Alice opened the door.

'Your mum says breakfast will be ready in ten minutes,' she grinned.

'OK Marls, GET UP!' Lily yelled at her.

'No,' came the muffled reply as Marlene pulled the covers over her head.

'Help me,' Lily pouted.

'Three, two, one!'

Lily and Alice pulled the covers out from underneath Marlene where she was leaning on the causing the whole thing to unravel and her to fall onto the floor.

'GET UP!' Alice and Lily chorused.

'Seriously guys? This is what you do to your friends? Throw them on the floor in the morning?'

'Ones that don't get up yes!' Alice accused.

'So get up and down to breakfast or we'll throw water on you!'

'Fine, fine.' Marlene muttered.

'You coming down to breakfast?' Asked Alice.

'Let me get dressed,' Lily replied.

Lily and Alice were sitting downstairs with Mary when bleary eyed Sirius and James came downstairs. Lily carefully avoided James eyes and tried not to blush but she felt herself growing red before he was even at the table. She knew he was raising his eyebrows at her but she avoided his gaze.

'No Marlene, Lily-flower?' Sirius asked, piling his plate with bacon and eggs.

'No the lazy thing wouldn't get out of bed this morning!' Replied Alice, eating a rasher of bacon.

'Unusual,' Said James.

'Not really,' Mary said. 'She was like this when my parents were poorly last year. Didn't out of bed till 2:30 one afternoon so I had to chuck water on her for the rest of the week.'

They all burst out laughing.

'What are you all laughing at?' Marlene asked groggily, walking down the stairs.

'About you last year when Mary came to stay,' Lily giggled.

'Oh that! I swear if you do that to me Lily-'

'No problemo, I'll just get Alice to do it!' She replied.

'So,' Sirius said, wanting to change the subject. 'Morning quidditch?'

'Yeah,' Marlene replied, eating a fried egg. 'My parents are taking your school lists into town and then while they're getting our stuff we are going to go in the clearing in the woods outside and play quidditch.'

'Awesome!' Replied Frank, who had been quiet until now. 'Are they gone already?'

'Yep!' Grinned Marlene. 'Which means we have the place to ourselves!'

Half an hour later they were all balanced on brooms zooming around the woods trying to find each other. They had long given up on playing quidditch because Alice, Frank, Remus, Lily and Mary were all awkward on broom games so Lily explained the concept of hide and seek to Alice and they were playing it broom style.

'Found you!' Mary reached out on her broom and poked Lily playfully in the side who turned round to join in the search for Remus, James and Alice.

'Alice?' Lily tentatively. There was a small foot sticking out from a high branch. 'Got you!'

'Arghh! I took ages hiding there and now you've found me, who are we still looking for?'

'Just Remus and James I-!'

'FOUND YOU JAMES!' Sirius cried out from the other side of the clearing.

'OK just Remus then!' Alice laughed and zoomed off leaving Lily to look around the trees.

10 minutes had passed and still no one had found Remus. Everyone sat in the clearing thinking about where he might be.

'Knowing Remus, he's probably in a really obvious place that no one has checked because you know it would be too obvious!' James began.

'But where can he be,' interrupted Frank. 'We've checked virtually everywhere.

_BANG!_

'What was that?' Hissed Lily.

'I don't know,' Alice murmured. 'Ohmigod! What if it's got Remus?'

An uneasy silence settled over the group. Everybody exchanged awkward glances as several cloaked figures flew down on broomsticks.

'Lie low and they won't see us,' hissed Sirius, flattening himself on the ground. We all copied him, lying silently but worried.

'What are they?' Lily muttered to James.

'Death eaters,' he replied as the rest of the group froze in fear.

After that, there were several more bangs and a couple of shrieks. The group heard footsteps but just stayed silent. There were several rustles nearby but then a voice.

'No one here, lets go. Susan isn't here, might as well check France cos' she's supposed to be there.'

After a few minutes, the broomsticks and their riders flew off once more. The group sat up and looked around nervously.

'James is that you? Sirius? Alice? Lily? It's me Remus,' A voice hissed somewhere in the trees.

'Over here Remus,' Lily called quietly.

There was a rustle and he appeared looking shaken.

'Thank god, I was getting worried. They passed right where I was but I don't think they knew.'

'As a matter of fact where were you?' Sirius grinned, relieved.

'Disillusion charm,' he grinned evilly.

'Cheat!' Marlene accused.

'You didn't say we couldn't!' He laughed. 'Come on, let's go back it's almost lunch time.'

The group headed back laughing now that the fear had gone. They arrived back just after Mrs McKinnon so they could all enjoy a lunch of chicken soup.

As they all settled down at a table, Alice, Mary and Marlene went out of their way to make sure Lily had to sit next to James. Lily frowned at Marlene who just smirked and raised her eyebrows. James was completely oblivious to any of this of course and just talked normally.

_He really has changed._ Lily thought. _He's not asking me out any more or annoying me, just being normal. I don't know which side of him I prefer._

They finished lunch and spend a lazy afternoon in the pool and sunbathing. By the evening Lily was completely shattered and decided to help Julia sort the washing into colour coded piles rather than join in a game of water polo.

When Lily settled down to bed that night. She wondered about James again and what was happening with their relationship. He wasn't mucking it up this time, failing their friendship. This time, it was her because she didn't want to admit, that she was falling for him. Only a little, but still a bit.

* * *

Hello guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I just had a slight moment of panic because I thought I'd deleted the rest of the story. (That was scary!) I'm back to school tomorrow so I won't be able to update as much as I'll be loaded with soooo much homework! Hopefully though I should be able to update within 2 weeks so read and review! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4-BACK TO SCHOOL**

The rest of the days passed quickly. There was much sorting to be done and emptying of trunks. Seeing as it was their last year, they could throw out a lot of things that they wouldn't need any more because of N.E.W.T's. It was a sorry sight indeed when Mrs McKinnon came up to all their rooms with a bin liner for each person to fill which they did easily. There was so much mess that by the time the dustbin man came, he asked about how much they were throwing away there was so much stuff!

Lily sat on her trunk in the lounge. James and Sirius were doing the same, Alice was chasing her kitten, Spring, around the room and Mary was digging through her trunk to find her purse, which she packed in there accidentally. Frank was organising his uniform and Mrs McKinnon was shouting at Marlene to come downstairs and to be quick about it.

'Marlene get that lazy butt of yours down here right now or I'm going to hex you!'

'I can't find my stuff mum. My uniform is gone!'

'I've already told you it's on your freakin' bed!'

Finally, a cheery Marlene skipped downstairs with a school satchel with her uniform in it, (to many glares from her mum; which she ignored.)

'Right then now _everybody_,' she pointedly glanced at Marlene who looked away. 'Is here I want you all to apparate to kings cross. I trust you all to be sensible and if any of you have a problem you can always send me an owl, yes?'

'Yes Mrs McKinnon!' Everyone chorused.

'Goodbye then,' she raised a hand in farewell as everyone disappeared with a loud crack.

Lily apparated a little awkwardly and felt dizzy when she landed. She looked around to see Alice appear beside her.

_Crack!_

James apparated on top of her.

'Sorry Lily, didn't see you there!' He grinned as she glared at him and clambered to her feet.

_Crack!_

'Sorry Lily-flower! Didn't realise you and Prongsie were directly where I was apparating.' Sirius said loudly and brushed an imaginary speck of dust off his t-shirt.

'Over here you guys!' Alice beckoned. 'Mary's got us a compartment.'

They all ran over to her and jumped aboard the scarlet train. Lily was having a little difficulty dragging her trunk on but James gave it a shove and she toppled over with it, him on top of her.

'Sorry,' he muttered, awkwardly standing up as Sirius guffawed at them loudly.

'Make way for Mr and Mrs Prongs please, or prongs and prongslette,' he announced causing quite a few people to stare awkwardly at him.

'Shut up Black!' Lily slapped him.

'Aww the Lily-flower not like me any more?'

'Leave it Sirius,' James laughed easily, pushing him out the way into the compartment.

'Erm James?' Lily asked tentatively. 'Tell Alice and Mary I've got to go to the heads compartment.'

'OH.' James said. 'I'd better go then!'

'What?' Sirius was looking from Lily to James with a plot reforming in his head. 'You are head girl right Lily? And James you're...'

'Head boy,' James said, shrugging.

'Make way for head prongs and head prongslette please!'

'Shut up padfoot!' James voice sounded stern but his manner was cool. 'After you,' he stood back for Lily.

'Err, thanks,' she squeaked, blushing.

They were the last two to arrive in the heads compartment. As they looked around, they saw lots of prefects. The only one they recognised was Remus who was reading his favourite book, although he put it away when the meeting started.

'Right then,' Lily clapped her hands together.

'Congratulations on being a prefect this year, all of you and especially to those who are in fifth year,' James began.

'Indeed. SO this year, you've got prefect duties. These are called rounds for those of you in fifth year. This means that you each have a night and where you and the other prefect in your year and house must patrol the corridors.'

'For any instance you may deduct points from students breaking rules, out after curfew or similar.'

'IF you have any questions you may come to me or James,' James' heart leapt. 'That will be all.'

'OH and your patrolling timetables will be handed out to you by Professor McGonagall in the great hall,' James added. 'That will be all. Please check the train every so often on the journey to check everything is in order. You may go now, thank you.' James dismissed the students and they all filed out except from Remus who was waiting for them. As they passed James and Lily many smiled at them and congratulated both of them.

_Ohmigod he's so perfect._

'S-s-sorry wh-wha-what?' Lily stammered. She'd been so busy thinking about James she didn't realise him talking to her. His hazel eyes locked onto her green ones and she found it hard to break her gaze from them.

'You want to join is in our compartment Lily? You can bring Alice, Mary and Marlene.'

'Ok,' She grinned nervously.

_I'D LOVE TO JAMES IS SO CUTE! _A voice inside her head screamed.

_Lily Maria Evans, you hate Jam-POTTER. What's wrong with you today? Are you out of your mind? _

_I honestly don't care, leave me alone it's my opinion._

'Lily, OI, Lily!' Marlene poked her in the side.

'What?' She exclaimed.

'Stop daydreaming! The trolley's just arrived Lils, everyone else has gone to get something. Go on then!' Marlene pushed her towards the door, clutching her purse.

'Lily-flower!' Sirius grinned. 'You had some sort of vision there. Just staring at Prongsie here and muttering random things.'

Alice, Frank, James, Sirius, Mary, Peter and Remus burst into laughter. Alice picked up a couple of pumpkin pasties and some chocolate frogs. Lily just bought chocolate frogs and a couple of cauldron cakes, having of had a late breakfast. James was reaching for the cakes at the same time and Lily and their hands touched. She felt a crackle of electricity pass between them and felt herself flush.

'Sorry,' she muttered, drawing her hand away.

Back in the compartment, the group feasted. There were wrappers and crumbs everywhere by the time all the food was gone so Lily waved her wand and they all disappeared. They sat in pretty much silence for the next ten minutes.

'We should get changed now,' Alice announced.

'Yes we should but getting changed in the same one, I mean, no way!' Marlene laughed.

James and Sirius set to work using the curtains as a screen to divide boys and girls. They enlarged it first then used magic to temporarily hang it up.

'You've got 5 minutes to get changed before the curtain comes down get going!' James laughed.

The hogwarts uniform was actually rather pleasant, Lily thought. It was a white shirt, black skirt (or trousers), black standard shoes, a house colours striped tie, a black sweater (with the hogwarts crest) and a cloak. Lily tied her hair back into a messy bun and reapplied some mascara and lip gloss.

'You girls all done?' Remus called over the curtain.

'Yes!' Mary called, checking all the girls.

Slowly, Sirius and James set removing and changing the curtain (which was now too big and the wrong shape) back to normal. They had just fixed it when the hogwarts castle came into view.

The hogwarts castle really was an amazing sight. It was grey stones everywhere but was full of colour. Several towers reached high into the sky and a huge lake was just visible from where the train was.

'Quite a sight huh?' Remus grinned at her from across the window.

'Erm, yeah, I guess. I'll be sad to go.' Lily sighed.

'THE TRAIN HAS ARRIVED AT HOGSMEADE STATION PLEASE LEAVE YOUR LUGGAGE ON THE TRAIN IT WILL BE TAKEN TO THE CASTLE SEPERATELY. THANK YOU FOR RIDING THE HOGWARTS EXPRESS!' A voice over the sitcom called.

The ride to Hogwarts was nothing but cheery. Lily was sitting next to Alice and James (Marlene's fault, again). However, if she was flustered, he didn't press it and just made positive conversation about newts and patronuses. Sirius and James got into enchanted thought bubbles at one point which meant you got into pairs and everything you thought came out in bubbles from your wand. If you popped the bubble, only you could hear what the other person had said.

Lily slowly started a conversation with Alice, who was laughing. A pale pink bubble blossomed from the end of her wand and Lily poked out her wand to pop it.

_So, Lily, you seem distracted lately, anything on your mind?_

Lily sighed and waved her wand, a orange bubble appearing.

_Not particularly, just stuff._

Alice raised an eyebrow as an emerald green bubble from James' wand floated towards her. Cheekily, an ignoring both James' and Sirius' protests, she popped it. When she had heard the message she burst out laughing and her eyebrow raised.

'Really Potter? Ohmigod you're so unpredictable. I thought you'd forgotten all that, put it behind you.'

'Notice the_ maybe_ in there Prewett. Anyway, if you even think about telling anyone what you just heard then I'll tell they whole school about what I caught you and a certain other person doing over the summer,' James grinned.

'Oh no,' Alice flushed. 'Please don't! I won't tell your secret and you won't tell mine!'

'Good good Prewett, carry on now!'

Sirius grinned slightly and reached forwards to pop Alice's bubble just to annoy her and as he listened a look of boredom that didn't reach his eyes took over his face, but not before James noticed the excitement flicker.

'Spill, now!' James cast a shield charm between them and himself before blossoming a couple of little bubbles from his wand, followed by a gigantic one from Black's. Seeing as the shield charm was between them, neither Lily nor Alice could pop the bubble to hear what Black was laughing about. A sudden call from Remus grabbed their attention though.

'Hey everyone, look, we're here!'

Everybody looked at the castle with a sudden sadness. It was their last year and after that, who knows, they might never see each other again. Suddenly, a red bubble appeared from Sirius' wand. The shield charm had worn off just moments before and all 7 hands reached to pop it, laughing when they heard his voice with a rolling of the eyes.

_Frickin' sentimental._

'Come on, we're here. James stood up abruptly and pointed at the entrance gates, where strict Professor McGonagall was standing. Being closest to the door, he swung it open and grabbed Lily's hand to pull her off the cart.

Lily averted her eyes, guiltily grinning, to the castle awaiting before them. She desperately tried to push the grin from her face which was the conclusion of tingling down her arm, the one _he_ was holding.

* * *

Author's Note. I'm really sorry I've not updated but I'm that bad I forgot I had a fanfiction account...however, I WILL try to be better but yeah! Hope you enjoyed this chapter ;) :) :* I also have a blog so if you want PM me and I'll drop you a link! x


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5-THE FEAST**

Lily smiled slightly and clapped as she final student, Malorie Sanders, was sorted into Gryffindor. It was a sorry sight indeed, knowing that that was the last student she would ever see sorted. Lost in a trace of thought, she almost missed Professor Dumbledore's welcome.

'Welcome all of you! I hope this year will be a good one especially for our seventh years who will be leaving us in little under a year. This year is a time to make the most of what you have and to enjoy every moment, and on that note, let the feast begin!' Dumbledore sat down to cheering and clapping.

Flash, gold light filled the room and the plates were soon full of food. The tables creaked under the enormous mounds of cooking as all the students tucked in heartily. Roast chicken was a popular favourite although piles of pork chops and mince were found under many lids. Pans of vegetables were scattered up and down the table and roast potatoes were found in small dishes. Everything and anything you could ever wish for was lurking in a dish somewhere. Hundreds of jugs of gravy were being poured everywhere and the clinking of glasses was heard from the room, toasting hogwarts, Dumbledore, the houses and many other things.

Lily helped herself to slices of roast chicken, roast potatoes, an assortment of vegetables, stuffing, yorkshire puddings and a tonne of gravy. Most people were doing the same and just piling their plates with about twice the amount she had. Apart from Peter Pettigrew, no, he was just helping himself to cookie and toffee flavoured ice cream.

'Aren't you going to eat something else Wormy?' Remus asked, looking at Peter in disgust.

'I don't think so. I'm just in a mood for pudding if you ask me!'

End of conversation.

Lily talked to many people during the feast. About N.E. , James, fashion,make up ideas, James, Marauder pranks, the food, James and head duties. She couldn't stop her mind wandering so in the end, she just decided to shut up completely. She listened to Alice telling her about her date with Frank over the holidays and Marlene's letters with Sirius. She thought guiltily of a message from James that she hadn't opened at the start of summer from when she hated him. Quietly and slowly, she took it out her bag and unfolded it.

_**Dear Lily,**_

_**I hope you've had a good summer, although you probably won't choose to read this until you change your mind, or just get really bored. Don't roll your eyes please, I know you to well Lily.**_

She gasped sightly, frowning because she had just rolled her eyes.

_**Yeah, and don't frown either, it's not a good look. I've come up with a really good idea over the summer for communications between us Marauders and you girls. I'm not going to reveal it here but I daresay you'll find out. Were you made head girl by the way? I was made head boy and I think Sirius nearly died of shock (shame he didn't, it would've been much more peaceful!)**_

Lily burst out laughing, ignoring the stares from around the hall.

_**You're probably laughing now.**_

She stopped abruptly.

_**You've probably stopped now you've read that sentence, oh well, can't say I tried-DON'T ROLL YOUR EYES AGAIN! Anyway, I hope you had a good summer and Petunia didn't annoy you to much. Us lot are going to Marlene's party by the way-apart from Peter, his mother's ill!- SO I'll see you then...I guess...bye!**_

_**With love,**_

_**James Potter**_

Lily sighed slightly and gazed at her plate of roast chicken. How did James know about Petunia, she could interrogate Marlene later. But it was like she was a book, he knew exactly what she was going to do even before she knew herself. She stuffed the last of the chicken in her mouth, rolled up the letter and made herself a big bowl of raspberry ripple ice cream, the same as James' (something everybody else but her and James noticed!)

'So guys, I've been thinking over the summer about communication for us guys,' James began. 'Me and Sirius have a mirror but we've come up with a new idea just for seventh year, so make good use of them.' He pulled eight identical red books with the Gryffindor house crest plastered on the front from his bags.

'Basically, what Prongs is trying to say is that we've got books for you all to write in. When one of us writes in the book, it is made to appear to all of us so we can reply.'Sirius nodded, taking half the books from James.

'That's right! You've each got a coloured ink which will show who's written what. I'm emerald green, Sirius here is black, Lily's is orange, Alice's is pink, Mary's is purple, Marlene's is light blue, Remus' is red and Peter's is yellow. Don't worry it's all listed in the front page and only us can see what's written inside.'

James and Sirius handed out the correct books to their new owners after checking each ink colour. Each person opened them, abandoning their food, and checked the book. Lily opened hers and was surprised how heavy it was for such a small book.

'Wow! They're amazing James but why are they so heavy?' She asked.

'Well, you see, Remus helped me with a charm which make them look smaller. In actual fact, they're about as big as our N.E.W.T level books but now we can slip them inside a textbook and no one will notice. Remus?' James looked at his friend who nodded.

'That's right. No one will notice and just think you're taking notes. In history of magic for example, just slip it inside your textbook and write to each other. The only other thing you need to know is, when one of us writes a message, the crest on the cover will light up and shoot sparks. The other final thing is, the password,' he lowered his voice and they all bend forwards to hear him. 'Is your patronus animal.'

The all pulled back looking excited and slid the books into their bags before continuing with their pudding. Alice kept looking at the slim, red textbook.

'We've got one for you as well Frank, we're just thinking of a colour for the text!' Remus added quietly.

'What about grey?' Alice piped up.

'Brilliant, we'll sort it tonight and give it to you!' James grinned.

After about ten more minutes, Dumbledore stood up and peered at the all, giving them the impression he was x-raying them.

'I take it you are all fed and watered now but before you leave I wish to say a few things. Firstly, the forbidden forest is strictly forbidden, to younger students and some, well, older students.' He pointedly glanced at the marauders who just smirked.

'Can't possibly think who he could be talking about,' Sirius whispered, a look of innocence on his face, to James, who snorted.

'Also, a list of forbidden items can be found taped to the wall in Mr Filch's office, if anyone wishes to read it. I believe the list has now reached two hundred hundred and eighty one.'

At that moment, Filch came bursting through the doors to the great hall. He stood there, doubled over, panting, before getting up and speaking.

'Sir, I've just had an update. Zonko's has just ordered items known as fanged frisbees! I would like to add them to the list of forbidden items professor.' With that, Filch stormed out of the hall to laughter.

'And so, our list now becomes two hundred and eighty two! If anyone would care to read the additional items from over the holidays. Finally, I would like to congratulate our new head boy and girl, Lily Evans and James Potter!'

The hall clapped and cheered as Lily went bright red and James laughed at the shocked faces staring at him.

'If it wouldn't be trouble, please may they see me in my office straight after dismissal for a talk with me and Professor McGonagall, that is all, have a good sleep!' Everybody cheered and started to file out of the great hall, laughing and chatting.

Lily grabbed James' arm and pulled him to his feet and towards the door. Before he went, he handed Remus the book for Frank before being swept away by the hurrying students.

'This way!' Lily called to him.

'Geez Lily! Bit eager aren't you?' James said earnestly but Lily just shook her head.

They practically ran up seven flights of stairs to Dumbledore's office, where a gargoyle awaited them. James touched it on the head with his index finger and it sprang to life.

'Password?' It asked, eyeing them beadily.

'Erm, did Dumbledore mention a password to you?' James turned to Lily who shrugged.

'Jelly slugs!' James and Lily whipped around to see Professor McGonagall striding up the corridor towards them.

'Certainly, Professor!' The gargoyle jumped to the side to let them through to reveal a golden spiral staircase.

'Are you just going to stand there and gaze at it all day?' Professor McGonagall said in an amused tone, making them jump.

'You first,' James gestured to Lily, who took hold of the golden banister and began to walk, followed by James and Professor McGonagall.

Lily gasped when she entered Professor Dumbledore's office. It was a large circular room with a ceiling like the great hall, bewitched to look like the starry sky outside. There was a large desk in the middle of the room, at which Dumbledore sat. To the side of it, there was a large stand with a beautiful phoenix perched upon it. Behind the desk was a set of stairs leading to a couple of bookcases and a balcony. A cauldron was bubbling merrily away in the corner with an orange potion Lily recognised as strength potion. Several tables were set along the room and were covered with maps and charts. What drew Lily the most was a cabinet though, filled with small vials filled with a silvery mist. A large basin stood below them and was filled with the silvery stuff.

'Welcome to my office Mr Potter and Miss Evans. I congratulate you again on becoming heads. It is a long time since we've had two heads from the same house I believe. In fact, I think it was your parents James!' Dumbledore pressed his fingers together and surveyed them over his half moon glasses balanced on the end of his crooked nose.

'Indeed it was Professor,' Professor McGonagall cut in. 'They were heads before the year I was!'

'As you must already know, the duties are reasonably simple. McGonagall will hand out the timetables for rounds tomorrow at breakfast to the prefects. Apart from that it is simple.'

Both Lily and James nodded but Lily couldn't look at James. She knew her heads job would be a lot harder because of what she felt for James. Truth be told, she actually wasn't sure what she felt. Maybe she liked him. NO! That was ridiculous! Herself, Lily Maria Evans could not possibly like James Potter. It was impossible!

'I must remind you two of the ever lasting war and my sources have told me that Voldemort must be recruiting from Hogwarts. I ask you about and suspicious information to be told to either me or Professor McGonagall and to look out for younger students. Now Professor McGonagall will show you to your rooms.'

'Erm Professor?' Lily asked. 'Please can I have a word with you.'

'Of course and questions James?'

'Why was I made head boy?' He muttered quietly. This time though, it was not Dumbledore but McGonagall that spoke.

'Mr Potter. Why do you doubt yourself? Over the years you have matured and shown the true Gryffindor inside you. Although some of your pranks may have been funny, I am excluding Black's of course,' James burst out laughing. He could remember quite clearly Sirius' proposal to McGonagall on valentines day for a joke. 'You have reduced the number and grown up. We are all proud of you James and I am sure you will go on to do great things!'

James smiled slightly at Lily who's stomach writhed nervously. McGonagall beckoned James from the room so Dumbledore could speak to Lily and they made there way down to the heads common room and dorm.

'Wow!' Lily gasped, having just joined Professor McGonagall and James inside the heads room. It had a scarlet couch and two armchairs around a fireplace with a bookshelves lining the walls. Two staircases lead up from the back leading the way to their individual rooms. McGonagall strode up the first staircase and opened Lily's door for them to see.

There was a four poster bed made from ebony and matching furniture. A desk and a bookcase were present and a fluffy red rug filled the floor.

'Wow! This is how I've always imagined my dream room to be!' Lily gasped happily.

'The room changes to how you want it to be but it has certain limits.' Professor McGonagall said.

'So it's sort of like a mini room of requirement right?' James asked.

'How do you know about the room of requirement?' Professor McGonagall asked, shocked.

'Marauders honour,' James replied solemnly, putting a hand over his heart.

'Right, you each have your own bathrooms through that door and I doubt I need to show you to your room James!'

'Are you sure Minnie?' James asked in a voice of false concern. 'Quite sure I won't blow up the heads dorm by walking to my room?'

'If you do you wont have a head,' McGonagall muttered under her breath. 'Nope, I'm quite sure. Enjoy this room you two, bye!' Professor walked out of the room, down the stairs and out into the corridor leaving Lily and James speechless.

'You know, I think that's the weirdest conversation I've ever had with ol' Minnie.' Lily punched him playfully on the arm.

'You shouldn't say that...but it's true!'

'I can hear you you know!' McGonagall's voice shouted from somewhere.

'What the-' Lily breathed.

'I only went to check everything was ok outside plus I was checking you didn't blow up the heads dorm on the way to your room!'

'Oops, now Minnie's a stalker as well as insane!' James stage whispered.

'I HEARD THAT! TEN POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR MR POTTER!'

'You did kind of deserve that!' Lily said guiltily.

'I know,' James laughed. 'But it was worth it!'

* * *

Authors Note: Please Read and Review, thanks you! ;) :) :* xoxoxo


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6-FIRST DAY BACK**

'You know,' Alice whispered to Lily as they sat in Transfiguration. 'We must be on some kind of record, Potter's not asked you out yet!'

They were sitting through a long lesson about animagus. Professor McGonagall was lecturing them on the importance of registering. This amused James, Sirius, Remus and Peter no end for reasons unknown to Lily.

'Mmmm,' Lily replied offhandedly. 'These books are really good aren't they,' she gestured to the note books James had given them before. God help her, she was thinking about James, _again._

'Great aren't they!' Alice opened her "text book" (it was really her N.E.W.T's book with the note book stuffed inside.

Lily sighed reluctantly before looking down at her own book and taking out a quill to write "notes."

_(lily) Hey guys_

_**(Alice) Hiiiii**_

She almost laughed because at that moment, James, Sirius, Frank, Mary, Marlene, Perer and Remus dived into their bags after gold sparks shot out from them.

'I hardly think there is any need for seven of you to randomly dive into your bags.' McGonagall called crossly. 'Care to explain? Mr Black? Mr Potter? Miss McKinnon?'

'Well Minnie, you see,' Sirius smirked and flicked his hair of his eyes. 'It's more of the fact that you were giving such a interesting, captivating-'

'Yes yes, that will do Mr Black,' McGonagall cut him off hurriedly. 'Mr Potter?'

'Ah, Professor, that would be because of such an interesting fact you just gave professor!'

'And that would be?' McGonagall was evidently trying to find out if they had been listening.

'Err, well,' James looked down at his book hurriedly to see words forming on the page.

_Lily: The fact that it is of high importance to register yourself as an animagus otherwise you can be sent to the ministry for a hearing or in some circumstances, Azkaban. _

'That Professor,' he looked up, grinning. 'That it is very important to register yourself as an animagus. Non registering is illegal and can be sent to Azkaban in some cases.'

McGonagall looked shocked. 'Well Mr Potter, five points to Gryffindor. Glad to know you care so much about animagus.'

The whole class burst into laughter and Lily saw James exchange a knowing look with Sirius.

'Erm Professor?' Remus put his hand up. When Lily turned around, he looked ghostly pale and was shaking slightly. 'I don't feel too good, please may I go to Madam Pomfrey?'

Professor McGonagall first looked at Remus, and then Peter, knowingly. Raising an eyebrow, she quickly checked a calender on her desk.

'I see Mr Lupin, of course. Mr Pettigrew, please escort him and then go straight to your next lesson, there are only three minutes left. Class, pack away, quickly!'

Some students exchanged glances, Professor McGonagall rarely let the class pack away before a minute to the bell. However, everyone was standing behind desks with their bags in about thirty seconds. Alice burst out laughing though, a few minutes later and Lily swung around to see what was funny.

'Mr Potter! Much as you may be interested in taking transfiguration notes I see no reason for you to still be writing, put the book away!' McGonagall said icily, gathering together sheets of parchment.

James and Sirius both had their quills scribbling away inside the books. When McGonagall snapped, they merely smirked at each other at stuffed the books into their bags, to everyone amazement.

The next class was herbology. Lily paired up with Alice and Mary. Alice was very good at herbology so Lily knew she wouldn't have to get to dirty. However, Alice was in a bad mood and Mary was too shy to actually do any work with the dangerous plants so it was mostly up to Lily.

'Right then class,' Professor Sprout began. She was a new teacher who had only joined a couple of years ago. Still quite young and dressed in beige robes with curly brown hair. 'Today we are moving mandrakes to greenhouse two, they're are far too many to be in this one. You probably won't need earmuffs but everybody grab a pair just to be on the safe side. I'll attract your attention when it's the end of the lesson, let's get going!'

Sprout rubbed her hands together and everybody scrambled to their bags to pull out dragon hide gloves and earmuffs. Lily could've celebrated, moving mandrakes was an easy task for seventh years. There wasn't much to it other than picking up the pots and moving them.

After about ten minutes, everyone was hot, sweaty and covered in dirt. The sun was blazing through the glass panels in the windows and everyone was bored.

Lily was dragging a rather fat mandrake through the greenhouse door when two pots levitated themselves past her and zoomed into the greenhouse. She heard the clink of them pottery being set on a table and picked up the pot to investigate.

'Ahhh, that's done it! All right Lily?' James was stood in greenhouse three looking extremely pleased with himself as he waved his wand and pots zoomed towards him. Although Lily couldn't hear hear very well, she could lip read expertly. 'Accio mandrake pots!' He spoke clearly, and within a few seconds, Lily could see them floating towards him. Carefully, James directed the pots down along the table before hurrying back after someone called his name.

Lily looked around, most people were in greenhouse one. James had used a summoning charm to gather the mandrake pots. It was a rather tricky spell but she felt that she could manage. They had done it in charms last year although they had only learn the theory, the actual practical was thorough.

'Ac- accio mandrake pots!' Lily called in what she hoped was a confident tone. She saw nothing at first, until she peered around the glass door and saw a pot zooming towards her at a speed faster than she would have liked.

_Crash!_ Without warning, the pot smashed its way through the glass windows and straight out the other side, towards the charms classroom. She could just see professor Flitwick showing the third years argumenti, the water spell.

'Nooo,' Lily screamed, running for the pot, but nobody heard her. _SMASH!_ The pot had broken the glass, shards of it was everywhere but the mandrake was sitting on the floor bawling.

Quickly, Lily stuffed it inside spare pot before pulling off her earmuffs. She cast a quick reparo over the glass and the shards flew back into the pane before sealing with a crack. At that moment, professor sprout came rushing round the corner, James, Alice and Sirius hot on her heels to take in the scene before them.

Half the pots were upturned, dirt covered the floor and a sack of dragon dung fertiliser had a hole in it, leaking onto the floor. A large watering can had been upturned so a large pool of water was covering half the greenhouse. In the middle of the water, stood Lily. Her earmuffs lay in the water, forgotten. She was covered in dirt, her hair and robes sopping and as she stood with her wand out, a trickle of blood seeped through her robes down her arm where the glass had cut her. Nervously, she flicked a strand of red, dripping and mucky hair out of her eyes, lowered her wand.

'I, er-I can er, explain Professor?' Lily bit her lip nervously as she put her wand in her pocket.

Professor Sprout looked bewildered but flicked her wand slightly and the water, dirt and blood vanished from Lily and the greenhouse.

'I'll see you in my office tonight at eight Miss Evans. Just something for you to reflect on,' Lily nodded glumly. 'Mr Black, I can trust you to alert the rest of the class to stop working and pack away for lunch. Mr Potter, can you escort Miss Evans to the hospital wing-!'

'I'm fine Professor,' Lily cut in.

'-To check for an shards of glass in her skin,' Professor Sprout said firmly. 'I will clear this up, off you go now.'

Sirius sprinted off, no doubt to alert the class and to get away from Professor Sprout, who was looking slightly angry. James grabbed Lily's hand and pulled her quickly away from the greenhouse. He summoned her bags and his before quickly catching them and striding up the castle.

'What an earth were you doing?' He asked. 'We were just about to clear up when we heard a massive crash _through_ the earmuffs and saw glass fly everywhere.'

'Ah,' Lily averted her glance to her robe sleeve. 'Well, you see. I was using a spell to summon the, erm, mandrake pots but because I had my earmuffs and my gloves on it, was well, hard,' she added defensively. 'And so everything just went out of hand with the spell so the mandrake flew straight through into Professor Flitwick's classroom-Ohmigod I do hope he's alright!'

'Lily relax, I'm sure they're all fine,' James reassured her, gently propelling her into the hospital wing.

* * *

Author's Note: So I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I wrote it a while ago and couldn't be bothered to change the plot so I'm not entirely sure if I like it but what the heck, it's a Friday night! Thanks! :)


	7. Chapter 7

Afew weeks passed and gradually, everyone began to settle in. The screams from first years dissolved, (after they figured suits of armour, paintings, moving staircases, peeves and trick steps!) Lily began to enjoy Hogwarts life at the fullest. Food was delicious, lessons were interesting and fun, heads meetings were enjoyable because they never lasted for long and patrols were a time of gossip. The first quiddich match of the season was looming (ravenclaw vs slytherin) and halloween was approaching.

They had begun moving onto interesting things in Transfiguration such as human transfiguring. It was only for the advanced (transfiguration was unfortunately Lily's worse subject) but still good fun to watch and take notes on. Professor McGonagall also talked about animagus and some students who could attempt to try it after school. It was very hard and only three students, James, Sirius and much to everybodies surprise, Peter, were recommended. The thought seemed to amuse them, much to the bewilderment of the rest of the class, but still.

One Thursday, Lily was strolling along the grounds by the lake with Alice and Marlene. It was October and orange leaves were blowing in every direction. Lily had her wand out and was casting charms on the leaves to make themselves arrange in patterns.

'Lily uh- Lily Evans?' A small second year by the name of Rosemary Blackwell stumbled up to Lily. She was wearing a Gryffindor scarf and half a hat (it was blowing away). 'Professor Dumbledore wishes to see you in his office.'

'Thank you,' Lily smiled kindly at Rosemary as she staggered away through the leaves. 'I wonder what he wants,' she asked Marlene and Alice.

'Probably something to do with...heads?' Alice suggested, pulling her jacket on more firmly.

'Yeah. Or maybe you're organising something. Make sure there's ice cream Lils!' Marlene begged.

'IN your dreams McKinnon,' Lily laughed, stowing her wand inside her gillet pocket. 'You guys wait for me later in the common room yeah? Then we'll go down for tea!' Lily smiled quickly before turning into the wind. It blasted her in the face but she staggered towards the castle doors before proceeding to Dumbledore's office.

'So glad you got here Miss Evans, please take a seat,' Dumbledore waved his wand and a chair zoomed forwards. Lily sat down rather nervously. With another flourish, Dumbledore conjured a crackling fire in the fireplace. Letting the warmth wash over her, Lily slumped in her chair as though she was in a hot bath.

'Why are we here professor?' James asked, puzzled.

'Oh yes. Right, I have planned the Halloween feast and the bonfire night fireworks display but I am still thinking about two parties. The first one is a Halloween party, it is traditional and so we must have one. The second is the most important christmas and new years eve masquerade. We haven't had a masquerade for around twenty years and I daresay it will be fun. I am trusting the organising the party up to you two. Is that ok?'

'Will we be planning both professor?' Lily inquired, frowning.

'Ah no,' Dumbledore smiled. 'I have done the Halloween party. I am merely asking you two to arrive early to oversee decorations and food are all there. The Christmas masquerade however, I want you to organise yourselves.'

'So we have to get everything ourselves?' James asked.

'Heavens no!' Dumbledore laughed. 'Intelligent as you two may be, that would take forever. No, you will book a band, Professor McGonagall will help you there. In charms, professor Flitwick will oversee the decorating side. He will help you to find the correct spells so you can magic what you need. You can visit the house elves for the food. Tell them the date and the times so they can transport the food upwards. The ball is to be held in the great hall on new years eve, do you have any questions?'

Lily racked her brains for a moment. She could just picture the great hall filled with decorations. Mistletoe everywhere, people dancing in ball gowns, tuexdos and masks. Masks...

'Professor, what will we do about clothing. There will surely not be enough dresses in Hogsmeade for everybody. If it's a masquerade then people wearing the same dress won't do!'

'That Miss Evans, is something I have taken care of. At the evening of the ball, people will pass through the doors of the great hall one at a time. When they reach the other side, their robes will be in their dorms and they will be wearing a dress to suit their personality. I must ask you two to oversee the fact that they pass through the doors alone. A couple of charms might do it. This one my friend taught me, extremely useful.' Dumbledore smiled slightly.

'I've already got some ideas,' James murmured, lost in thought. 'I'm thinking for the masks. We need a charm rule that nobody can remove their mask until midnight or something. Otherwise it will spoil the fun and mystery.'

'A good idea James,' Dumbledore said. 'I am sure I can find a charm to do that. You two will need to advertise as well. Posters all over the school would be excellent, you may leave now, unless you have any questions?'

'Nope, thank you professor!' James stood up and motioned for Lily to do the same. 'Goodbye!'

They walked down the corridor towards the great hall for tea talking. Each of them bursting with ideas. Plans would be made very soon.

'How about I do the music and food while you do the decorations and advertising?' James suggested 'as they passed Professor Sprout carrying a small flutterby bush.

'Good idea!' Lily agreed. 'How about we meet up tomorrow because it's a Saturday to draw up some plans and get started?'

'Ok, yeah.' James grinned at her. 'Mind you though Evans, I don't plan on having a lame party for our last year at Hogwarts, I'm a marauder!'

'Lame? Party? No way Potter, this is gonna be the best party you've ever been to!'

'Speaking of that how about we get the marauders and your friends to help. We could plan a really good party if we get them to help!'

'Yeah! We'll invite them for tomorrow morning and we'll all meeting in the common room. Sound good?' Lily said.

'Brilliant, race you to dinner!' James smiled, taking of in a run. His eyes full of mischief.

'Hey! That's not fair, you had a head start!' Lily shrieked, taking off after him in hot pursuit.

They ran all the way to the great hall laughing. Little did they know this party would become greater things.

* * *

Authors Note: I know, I know. I'm really really sorry. I've not posted for like, 4 weeks but better late then never eh? Either way, chapter 8 will definitely be up either later today or tomorrow so peace! ;) PS. Reviews are nice *wink wink, nudge nudge*


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

'How are house elves such good cooks?' Marlene groaned grumpily. 'I'm completely stuffed and dessert is their speciality tonight, home-made apple pie with cream.'

'Did somebody say cream?' Almost immediately, Sirius made himself part of the conversation. 'Are you planning on eating that pineapple Marly?'

'Don't call me that! And no, you can have it.' She might as well not bothered, it was gone before she could finish her sentence.

Everybody was talking excitedly because Dumbledore had just announced the Halloween feast. The whole castle seemed sort of, happier in general. Apart from the Slytherins of course, but then, when were they ever happy?

'So,' James shuffled up the bench further. 'Dumbledore asked me and Lily to organise a different kind of party.'

'Ooooh, please please please can there be ice cream?' Marlene practically begged as James shrugged, then nodded. 'He's much nicer than you Lily,' she pointed her fork at Lily accusingly.

'It's going to be masquerade, fifth years and above I think,' Lily said. 'We don't want younger years there, Black!' She slapped his hand away, about to steal one of her roast potatoes.

'Either way,' James grinned. 'And I know you won't like it, we will do this party marauder style and get all of you guys to help us.'

'Yes!' Sirius high fived James and Lupin grinned at me. Marlene, Alice and Frank were already discussing ideas.

'As a matter of fact, I think doing this party marauder style would be a good idea.' Lily announced as all four of the marauders jaws practically dropped off.

'Lilypad, you are joking right?' Sirius questioned.

'Of course not. But there would have to be some limits, like no strong alcohol-'

'But-'

'Fine.' James cut off Sirius. 'But when you say strong alcohol right you mean like strong, butterbeer and firewhisky are allowed right, at least for the seventh years?'

'Yes, those two only, for the top year but nothing strong Black, I am talking to you!' He looked up innocently. 'You heard me.'

'Fine.'

The ringing of a glass could be heard suddenly, and everybody turned to look at Professor McGonagall.

'Students of Hogwarts, can anybody tell me what day it is today?'

'Wednesday,' called out James.

She rolled her eyes.

'A bit more?'

'Wednesday the 2nd?' That was Black.

She frowned.

'WEDNESDAY THE 2ND OF OCTOBER?' They both called out.

It could've been Lily's hearing, but she could've sworn McGonagall muttered 'dumbass'.

'No! Well yes and-JUST SHUT UP okay? Today is Professor Dumbledore's birthday, 1,2,3,4 and,'

'Happy birthday to you,

Happy birthday to you,

Happy birthday dear Dumbledore,

Happy birthday to you!'

'Thank you everybody, thank you,' Dumbledore stood up. 'Some of you have sent me presents and no doubt they will be very useful, so thank you. Pudding is now served!'

'Indeed it will be useful,' James sniggered. 'But not all for the same reasons.'

'You got Dumbledore a present?' Lily said, raising an eyebrow. 'What an earth did you get him?'

'Socks.'

'Socks?'

'Every person needs a good quality pair of socks, and I've got some which are made from a very special material.'

'Like what?'

'Can't tell you.'

'OH!' Black called out. 'I know what you- OW!' James stamped on his toe, hard. 'No need to attack me.'

'In actual fact there might be a need Black.' Professor McGonagall appeared behind him. 'I'm starting to think you might be onto something James. Oh and by the way, Professor Dumbledore thanks you for the socks,' James looked up at Dumbledore who winked and tapped the side of his nose.

'Black and Potter this way please,' they both stood up. 'I'd like to speak to you privately in my office.'

They exchanged glances.

'BAHAHAHAHAHAHA!' Marlene toppled off her seat backwards.

'What?' Lily rounded on her.

Sirius winked at her and she blushed scarlet and burst out laughing again.

James and Sirius walked away with McGonagall Lily turned around, accusingly.

'What's so funny?'

'Nothing!'

While they were having this argument, Alice was staring thoughtfully at Marlene.

'She's not finding anything funny.'

'Thank you Alice-'

'Because somebody's in denial.'

'What?' Marlene's voice rose to a speak and she focused all her concentration on her bowl of raspberry ice cream. 'No...'

'You soooooo do!' Lily grinned, abandoning her toffee fudge brownie. She pointed her spoon at Marlene.

'No I don't!'

'Alice,'

'You like him.'

'Burn! If Alice says it then it's true.'

'Not always,' Marlene protested, blushing. 'Anyway, you like James!'

'Do not!'

'Do!'

'Do not!'

'Do!'

'AAAHHHHH!' Lily full on pounced on Marlene.

'FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!' The whole school chanted.

Dumbledore was even laughing.

'Reducto!' Alice blasted the two apart and they each soared backwards, hitting the walls.

'Evans and McKinnon in my office please,' Dumbledore said, but he didn't sound stern.

Lily and Marlene sat silently in Dumbledore's office, watching Dumbledore search through a large cabinet. Lily had two black eyes and a bit mark on her arm. Marlene had a cut lip, a bruised underneath her eyebrow and a huge scratch down her leg which was bandaged up.

'I'm sorry I bit you.' Marlene muttered.

'I'm sorry I smashed a plate over your head.' Lily said.

'Right girls,' Dumbledore turned around. 'Here's a potion to heal your injuries, put it on before bed tonight and they should be gone it the morning.' He tossed them a small bottle of potion. 'I'm just warning you, don't fight again please, luckily you weren't using magic. What were you fighting about anyway?'

'Errrmmmm,'

'Just stuff,'

'Random things'

'Y'know'

'Like food,'

'And water!'

'And...wait water did you say?'

'Yeah everybody fights about water!' Marlene hissed.

'No they don't!'

'Girls, girls! Just make sure it doesn't happen again ok?'

'Yes SIR!' Lily shouted on sir which caused Dumbledore to dismiss them giving them funny looks.

They were halfway down the stairs when they heard a laugh from Professor McGonagall and a snigger from a man. Lily and Marlene looked at each other and then jumped on the banister, sliding down towards the sounds. They stopped halfway down the second one and Lily pulled Marlene behind a suit of armour so they wouldn't be seen.

There was professor McGonagall standing next to a transfer student who was g-o-r-g-e-o-u-s. He had light blue eyes and highlighted blonde-brown hair gelled up.

'So Connor,' McGonagall said. 'I hope you have a great stay here.'

'Thank you Professor,' he replied.

_Holy cow he's scottish_. Lily practically died inside.

'I'll send you off to the Gryffindor common room as soon as I can get someone to take you.'

Marlene jumped out from behind Lily into the corridor and pulled her along.

'SO Lily it was sooo funny because Sirius just fell straight off his broom!' Marlene stamped on her toe.

'Ahahahahha!' Lily burst into the worst fake laughter.

'Ah McKinnon, Evans. This is Connor, he's a transfer student from Scotland who will be joining Gryffindor until he leaves soon. I can trust you to take him to the common room and find him a bed?'

'Of course Professor!' Lily grinned. She turned around to wink at Marlene. 'Come on Connor!'

They made their way along the corridor until they passed Flitwicks classroom.

'Hey Lils, I've got to drop in something for Professor Flitwick so go on without me okay?'

Lily nodded and they carried on.

'Hey Lily?' Connor stopped in the corridor. 'Can I ask you something crazy?'

'Sure!'

'Will you go out with me?'

'YES! I mean, errr, huh? I guess.'

He looked amused.

'It's just I feel that there's some kind of connection between us y'know? Do you think I'm crazy?'

'No! I feel it too, it's definitely something special if you know what I mean?' Truthfully, Lily didn't feel anything but she liked this boy so she lied. 'Definitely a spark!'

'Great!' Connor grinned. she pointed to his dorm and smiled.

'See you tomorrow!'

'Yep!' He walked up the stairs and Lily smiled to myself, this felt strange.

* * *

Hi guys! So this chapter was, erm, different...? But I just wanted to add in a little bit of drama to pass the time and create something else to go on. It will be more Lily X James once I can introduce another part of the plot so I hope that for now, you enjoy this eighth chapter! I'm running out of pre written chapters which I'd been perfecting over the holidays and I also start school on Thursday so I will have to write a few more, then post them. Also, I am now running a beauty blog which you can check out by PMing me (it won't let me link!) There's no fanfiction on there though but for the meantime, don't forget to favourite, follow and review because it inspires me to write more! ;)


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

Sirius sat up smiling, ever since he'd been taking some pills to help him get over his insomnia, he'd wake up feeling great. It was a little early but still and- what the actual hell? There was a boy in the spare bed in their dorm! He was only in pj bottoms but he raced down the stairs, yelled the password for the heads dorm flung open the door and pounced on James!

'Padfoot?' James sat up and rubbed his eyes. 'What's going on?'

'THERE'S A BLOODY BOY IN OUR DORM!'

'Oh yeah that's Connor, he's transferring to Beauxabatons but stopping here for a few days. Oh and he's dating Lily.'

'No!' Sirius looked at James. 'Are you...coping?'

'Yeah Padfoot there's something I didn't mention...'

'What? Holy sheez, did you blow up half the house again from your room?'

James laughed.

'No! I have a girlfriend. I didn't want to tell you because-'

'HOLY MOLY JAMES POTTER HAS A GIRLFRIEND, I REPEAT JAMES POTTER HAS A GIRLFRIEND!'

'No way?!' Marlene poked her head in through the door followed by Lily. 'Whoooo? OMG JAMES HAS A GIRLFRIEND I'M ALREADY PLANNING YOUR WEDDING!'

'I'M GONNA BE THE BEST MAN EVER! CAN YOU IMAGINE MY SPEECH?'

'I'M THE MAID OF HONOR!'

'NO I AM!'

'IT'LL BE BEAUTIFUL, PEOPLE'LL START CRYING!'

'-because you'd make a big deal out of it.' James sighed. 'Guys I don't even know if it's serious yet-'

'Wait! I'm your girlfriend?'

'No douche-bag! He names Hannah, it's been going on for a few months now. We met during summer and started going to see movies and it just moved from there. It's not that big of a deal...it's probably not even gonna last.'

They were all silent for a few minutes.

'Bagsey I catch the boquet Lily!' Marlene yelled.

James facepalmed.

By breakfast, everybody knew about James and Hannah and Lily and Connor and there were all sorts of rumours flying about. Sirius loved all of the rumours and even helped spread some of them. In precisely one hour, Hannah became the most hated girl in the world even though nobody actually knew her.

'For gods sake who's spreading all of these rumours?' James cried over his bacon and eggs. He'd nearly lost it over hearing three girls saying they knew Hannah and she'd miraculously gained several stone over the last morning.

Things were yet worse for Lily and Connor. Many of the girls threw themselves at Connor because not many 'hot foreigners' came to the school according to Marlene. Lily was despised throughout the school by all girls and infact, she had to throw herself at him to get everyone's attention. She was furious by the end of the day and to make matters worse, Connor appeared to be enjoying all of the attention.

Weeks flew by because Connor's train got delayed. Lily lost more and more sleep and lost energy attempting to get Connor's attention. He claimed to only have eyes for her although Sirius and Remus said for certain they had seen him making out with Sandy Hooper behind the greenhouses. They debated whether or not to tell Lily this seeing as she deserved to know. However, they kept quiet because she was already in a mess.

Many girls in the school abandoned all rules and ordered a muggle device called a laptop from a muggle shop called amazon in which they said they would find this 'Hannah'. Over the next few days, all you could hear was 'How does it work?' and 'So it's called the laptop? And on it you can get the internet?' It was rumoured Dumbledore had set up a wifi and it must've been true because muggle studies was so popular over the next few days almost the whole school had signed up for it in order to get lessons on how to use the laptops. James' parents had educated him on all of this stuff because James' best friend had been a muggle at a Primary School, in which he had attended from ages 4 until nine.

One morning, James arrived at breakfast to see around one hundred girls waving laptops at him asking whether or not this was the Hannah he was dating. Screaming NO at the top of his voice, he walked over to Lily and sat down beside her because she was alone.

'Morning Lily!' He yawned.

*** snore ***

'Lily?' He gently shook her awake.

'Whaaaat? James? Hi I was just erm... I don't even know?'

The bags under her eyes confirmed this and her skin was even a light greyish colour. Lily was not doing well and even James knew at that moment he had to tell her the truth.

'Look I've got to tell you something. Hang on,' he handed her a vial from his bag. 'It's a pick-me-up. Sirius uses them all the time after parties or hangovers.'

Groggily, Lily downed the vial and suddenly began to glow a little. Her skin turned a natural colour rather than grey and she generally looked happier.

'What did you have to tell me?'

'Well-' James saw Connor walking down with Marlene towards them, 'you know, it can wait.'

'Hey babe?' Connor pulled Lily up by her hands, winking at Marlene over her shoulder. 'By the way Mars, you smell great, orange and grapefruit is a great combo!'

'How does he know what bodywash I use?' Marlene murmured. 'Seriously, what is he doing? He's gonna end up in biiiiiig trouble the ways he's going. He was flirting with me earlier did you know? I hope Lily dumps him soon.'

'But she won't' James butted in. 'Because she's desperate.'

'You don't know that,' Sirius added. 'She probably just likes him a lot more than he likes her.'

'I know the feeling!' Marlene shrugged pointedly. 'In those situations, you just ignore it because you don't want it to be the truth!'

'Yes but also. Look at the oods here. I mean, what did all of her friends do over the summer? Alice went on dates with Frank, told Lily about them. Mary's been out with Remus loads because she has a huge crush on him and she told Lily. Marlene, you've been on holiday where you wrote a letter to everyone saying about the boys there, also, your little crush now.'

Marlene blushed crimson.

'Let's face it. All Lily has done is listen to people gone on about their love lives over them summer. Her parents flew to the caribbean and she didn't object because they've been saving up for years and years. She's been stuck in the house with Petunia all summer and listen to _her _love life with Vernon. Also, she's been receiving letters about you guys and your dates.'

'And then,' Sirius added. 'How great it should be that a single, scottish, attractive boy turns up at this school. Even if it's only for a few days and he's clearly not interested in her. Which begs the question; why did he ask her out in the first place?'

They all thought for a moment.

'Because she's desperate.' Marlene sighed. 'He knew that the way to becoming popular and known in this school and to get himself a reputation was to date somebody. Someone like Lily. He could obviously tell she was desperate so he asked her. Lied that he felt a connection, now, he's got girls trailing around after him like bees near honey.'

'I hope she breaks up with him soon. Or the other way around from the looks of it,' announced Sirius. 'Look!'

He pointed to Connor who was shaking hands with Dumbledore and the stepping into a carrige outside. It was obvious from the smirk on his face he'd finished everything, forgotten and moved on. Lily was nowhere in sight and Connor's stay here had come to an end.

'At least he's gone now,' Marlene added nervously.

'But what about Lily?' Sirius asked. 'She never was great after a break-up...'

The all thought back for a moment.

It was two years ago and Lily had been dating Ren Turner from Ravenclaw. He had announced he was moving to Durmstrang and that long distance wouldn't work. Awkwardly, he had just sort of, well, shuffled off and there was nothing to be done. Lily had camped out in an unknown place for two weeks, crying. The next few days were like stepping on eggshells, afraid she would crack at any moment.

'How much do you wanna bet she's hidden again?' Marlene asked. 'Me and Sirius will go and check the map.'

'But that won't work if she's outside of the castle. Us marauders are still perfecting the surrounding grounds so we haven't yet drawn them on.'

'Well done!'

'Don't be sarcastic, it's not easy!'

'I'm not complaining!'

James was unable to listen to them bicker.

'I'll go and check outside in the grounds. It'll take a while but just tell McGonagall that I'm in the hospital wing or something and that Lily's ill.'

'Wait- why are we going back to class?' Marlene butted in. 'We might as well help you.'

'No.' Replied James. 'I'm going to use the invisibility cloak because Madam Hooch is training straight after breakfast and it will only fit one of us under.'

'Plus,' added Sirius. 'it will be more believeable if only one of us is missing from class. Teachers are regulary patrolling the corridors and if you're with your bestfriends, they're going to question you.'

'Fine.' Sighed Marlene. 'Me and Sirius are off to check the map, just remember to search everywhere. Knowing Lily, she's staying up atree in the forbidden forest.'

They all burst out laughing before leaving.

Sirius and Marlene sat on Sirius' bed, pondering over the map. Students were now beginning to move around the castle so it was becoming harder to track anybody. They'd looked everywhere but still couldnt find her.

'Well I don't think she's on here.' Sirius concluded, folding it up. 'I wonder if James has had much luck.'

'It's unlikely, Lily spends most of her time in the library or outside. She gets claustrophobic inside which is why she was so happy to get her own room in the heads dorm. She'll definitely be outside.'

'Let's go to class then,' Sirius said glumly. 'But, on the bright side, we're doing animaugus in transfigoration which is so easy.'

'It's not!' Marlene protested. 'Today is the lesson we have to attempt it infront of McGonagall. I still can't do it. Why do you find it so easy?'

'I guess I'm just a natural.' Sirius smirked, flicking hair ot of his eyes.

'You're not telling me the truth!'

'Now now McKinnon, if I told you all my secrets the whole school would know them!'

'You havem't told me any of your secrets!'

'Not my problem! Race you to McGonagalls class!'

'You're on but you won't win!'

He did.

James wasn't having much luck outside either. He had searched the owlery, Hagrid's hut, the lake with the masked mermaids. He wasn't sure why they were wearing masks. Oh s***! The masquerade and the halloween party. In two days it was the halloween feast and also the masquerade was only a few months away. James had completely forgotten. He couldn't do it without lily anyway!

He pulled the invisibility cloak further around him and ran towards the greenhouses. It was warmer round here because of the shelter and he began to shift sheets covering plants and pots. He somehow doubted she would be in here but it was a last option. Where else could she be? He'd checked the close grounds, the whomping willow, the quiddich practise field, even ventured into Hogsmede using the secret passages. The kitchens, broomshed and forbidden forest outskirts had all be searched and she was nowhere.

There must be somewhere he hadn't checked.

_Yes but where?_ He thought. Snow was beginning to fall lightly and he knew that there would soon become a point when he couldn't search any more. He pulled the cloak off to shake some of the snow off and because it was dragging through it.

'Potter!'

Oh dear. He turned around to see the stern face of Minerva McGonagall.

'Yes Minnie?'

'James what are you doing out here? You should be in my transfigoration class. I came out here because Black and McKinnon admitted that you were wondering about outisde.'

_They are so dead._

'Can I ask why Potter?'

'I've been meaning to erm...' he looked around for inspiration. 'Ask Madam Hooch about training. For quiddich' he added.

'About what?' The professors brow was furrowed as she tried to see through his lies. Professor McGonagall was known for wheedling things out of students.

'Erm...' James was failing miserably. Sirius had drilled stuff like this into him. If you get caught, deny everything and use the things around you to make up a detailed backstory. However, James was getting nothing and the fact he was standing there shuffling he feet was giving him away.

'Potter?!'

'Fine! Evans has gone somewhere and we can't find her anywhere.'

'We?'

'Me, Sirius and Marlene.'

'And why has she disappeared.'

'Hide and seek.'

McGonagalls face was confused.

'What? It's a classic and very, very good game. Evans is good at games!'

'But surely,' Minnie's tone was icy. 'You'd've found her with that Marauders Map of yours by now. Oh don't ask me how I know. You've left it in your homework several times and failed to notice I've been delivering it back to you which, by the way, here it is.'

She handed him the map which read:

_Good Afternoon Minnie from Prongs, Padfoot, Moony and Wormtail. Prongs would like to say what a lovely colour your robes are and Mr Padfoot would like to add that they match your eyes perfectly. Moony says he likes transfigoration very much and Wormtail asks for less homework please because it is very day professor and may you have fun teaching!_

James tried not to laugh.

'Oh and the map doesn't have the grounds on it yet, we haven't finished perfecting the drawings.'

'Honestly Potter! I suppose I'll let you off just this once, just make sure you find Evans quickly and tell her that hide and seek might work better if she sticks a time limit on it.'

McGonagall strode off towards the charms classroom as James began to look around. He didn't want to go back to McGonagall without Lily and he was fairly sure there was nobody on the quiddich pitch so he might as well do some flying practise, they were chosing the team captain soon and announcing it after the holidays, which was in about ten days.

Quiddich Captain was something James had always wanted. He'd been flying on a broom since he could walk and the first thing he'd said after watching a match was, "I'm going to be team Captain at Hogwarts.'

dSirius was also on the team as well as McKinnon because they were the two beaters. Marlene had only been one for two years but James had been let on in his first year as the seeker because that was the only free place. He'd flickered between chaser and seeker and even once played beater but since the new arrivals, he'd secured his place as a chaser. A young girl called Catherine Finnigan who had played on an Irish Quiddich Team finished the Gryffindor team. Neither Remus or Peter was any good on a broom. They weren't confident, and the key to playing well was confidence. Thinking about, a lot of seventh years had applied for the team this year. Most of them girls who probably just wanted to be around Sirius or to be in the photo. James was in charge of putting together the yearbook with Lily. There would be quite a few pages on Quiddich teams.

James went into the changing rooms and rummaged around until he found a broom. He'd broken his over the summer and had been borrowing various friends. He walked out onto the pitch and climbed on, still thinking about team captain situation.

Sirius also wanted team captain and he was just as good as James. He had more skill with a bat and he'd been playing for only a year less. McGonagall had said he was a natural with true talent and was made to be a beater. To be honest though, the only reason Sirius was as good as he was was because he and James practised everyday on the Potter's Quiddich pitch. The manor had a field out back which Mr and Mrs Potter had put up quiddich hoops and marked stuff in.

Sirius had been living with for almost four years now. Ever since his parents had kicked him out for being in Gryffindor, he'd stayed with James. Mr and Mrs Potter were happy to adopt and buy him food and clothes and all that. Sometimes, James wondered what he was going to do with his life. When he'd been in his first year, he'd been certain he would become an auror, marry some girl and play a lot of quiddich. However, as he grew up, he realised this couldn't be possible. Auror's had to train in many different areas for many years and achieve several newts which he could only dream of. James wasn't stupid, but the marks were exceptionally of a high standard. Even Lily would've had to of worked hard to achieve those marks.

James looped through the goalpost.

Speaking of Lily where was she? After a relationship which was quite obviously one sided, she'd not taken it too well. James had known from the moment he'd met Lily that he would end up with her. For five and a half years he'd asked her out every single day. Not dared to go in a relationship incase things started to get better. But they never did. On day, after the easter holidays, James stopped asking her out. This shocked everyone but he knew that he'd better get his act together. Slowly, him and Lily got closer, became friends and, however cheesy it sounds, made peace. It just sort of clicked, Lily Evans was never going to go out with him because he simply wasn't good enough, so why try? This didn't mean he didn't still like her, oh no, but he gave up asking her to return his feelings.

During the summer holidays, James started his first relationship in a while. Hannah was a local muggle who was pretty, nice and worked at the corner shop. She'd asked him out after they went to see a movie together. Truthfully, he knew she wasn't what he was looking for, but he just wanted to get away from everything and this was perfect. In actual fact, James had gone through and awkward lunch with Hannah just before he came back to school. He knew that it wouldn't work with him at Hogwarts and her starting uni but he didn't want to tell anyone.

The bell rang for charms but James ignored it. Madam Hooch didn't have a lesson until after lunch on Wednesdays and flying made him feel free. Lily was still missing but James honestly didn't know where to look any more. He flew around the stands on the pitch and weaved in and out of the goalposts. All of a sudden, he noticed a small shadow from behind the benches. It was of a person. The snow was falling lightly, but it was slightly too blurred for him to be able to see clearly. He made his way over there and peered into the stands.

'Lily?'

A face poked out from underneath a fluffy scarf and hat.

'James? What are you doing here?'

'I could ask you the same question!'

There was a sigh and a lot of shuffling.

'It's just life. It can be so unfair sometimes!' Her voice was tired, complaining.

'Believe me, I know. But you've got to think about all the good things in life as well as the bad.'

'Like what?' She laughed icily.

'Well,' James shifted on his broom the cursed as his glasses tumbled off and blew away with the swirling flakes of snow. Everything was now harder to focus on. 'You've got family,' she snorted under her breath. 'A nice house, a good education, lots of friends!'

'I suppose but I just want a guarantee everything will turn out alright, that it's going to be okay! I don't even know what I want to do after school. It's alright for you with your rich wizarding family! I don't know if I want to go back to a muggle life, get a wizarding job, alternate between the two.'

You don't need to. There's plenty of time before that and anyway, you could get whatever job you wanted.'

She sighs, her teeth chattering.

'Please come inside Lily, you don't have to go back to lessons now. We can got to the heads dorm and I'll get the house elves to make some hot chocolate.'

'Fine!' She folded her arms. 'Just let me redo my scarf and find my wand, I know it's around here somewhere.' James nodded and stood up to help her. He stepped off the broom onto where his eyesight had made the stand appear but, in actual fact, was thin air. There was a sickening crunch, and then everything went black.

* * *

Hiiiii guys! So this chapter was different. I literally just finished writing chapters 11, 12 and 13 and they're kind of, well, very cliche-ey. There's some Lily/Sirius bonding which wasn't intended but it was fun to write so you know and James ends up getting injured himself again. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you did, don't forget to favourite, follow or review. Or all three! I'd be happy with just one of them, and remember, if you want anything in particular to happen, don't forget to review or PM me so I can make it happen. Bye for now! ;) :) :*


	10. Chapter 10

James woke up in the hospital wing a day later with a throbbing head and a sore throat. He wondered why.

'Ah. You're awake James, nice to see you not shouting about butterbeer anymore, disturbed half of my hospital wing you did.'

'Wait what?' James had no idea what Madam Pomfrey was on

'That devil Sirius Black! Came in and must've cast some spell on you, you were delirious for several hours. Levitated your bed through the window and decided to interrupt a quiddich practise for the Gryffindors. Black and McKinnon were hysterical. After that you laughed non stop for two hours over a fly you'd seen outside and then you fell out of bed and hit your head again.'

James tried to think back, but he couldn't remember anything. Just talking to Lily and then falling, and strangely enough, the fly.

'Why was I laughing at a fly?' He asked.

'Only hell knows.' Madam Pomfrey busied herself by pouring out a vial of medicene for the girl in the bed next to him. 'And anyway, I think you have a visitor.'

'James!' Marlene ran it, carrying 2 mugs and a box of chocolates. 'Madam Pomfrey only let one of us in!' She sat down on the bed and handed James a mug of steaming coffee.

'How come it was you?' He asked, confused.

'Rock beats scissors.' She laughed, offering him a chocolate from the box. 'So anyway, how are you?'

'The only thing I can remember from the last day and a half is a fly. Care to explain?'

Marlene chuckled.

'Oh don't ask me! I don't know. Sirius put this thing in your medicene and then pretty much as soon as we left you decided to levitate things. Anyway, we went straight to quiddich practise, McGonagall wanted to ask you something by the way, by never mind about that. Anyway, we were just doing shooting and your bed crashed through the window, with you on it. And then you started chucking pillows at the quaffles until McGonagall came out and cast a spell to send you back inside. After that,' she pauses for air, smiling at the memory. 'We came to visit you in later and you were just laughing. Completely gone,' she snaps her fingers. 'Insane. Most people assumed you'd gone mental from the laughter of you an the screams of everyone else. There were no visitors allowed because of you. And then Sirius went in later and just watched you giggle like an eight year old girl over a fly until you fell off your bed, hit your head and passed out again.'

'Oh boy aren't I having a good week!' James laughed in a fake posh accent.

'You certainly are!' Marlene replied in an even worse one.

'Well James,' Madam Pomfrey came over, smiling. 'I've checked your chart over a few times and you don't appear to have concussion. Although I want you to come back in a week, so I can test you again. But you can go now.'

She walked away and pretty much the second she left, James jumped up and grabbed Marlene's hand.

'Come on!' He tugged at it. 'I need to talk to Padfoot.'

'Actually, you have your animagus appointment with McGonagall. The whole class is doing it now one by one. She thought it would be more "professional". So yeah, let's go.'

They ran rather quickly (accordingly to Marlene anyway, "shouldn't you be the unfit one considering you've been in bed for nearly two days?!") to McGonagalls classroom and joined the line of students queuing up outside. Sirius was just infront of them, although the others were nowhere to be seen.

'Prongsie!' Sirius yelled, throwing his arms around James. 'I missed you, but you look better mate. Apart from when you were laughing about that fly, that was hysterical!' He clapped him on the back.

'Yeah mate, good one! Give me some for the next time you're in there, we are gonna B.U.R.N everyone!'

Marlene didn't like the sound of that.

'Hey Black! How come you're not lined up with the others anyway?'

'OH I got sent to the back!' Sirius throws his hands in the air in distress. 'Apparently, if you throw a jelly legs curse at a slytherin because he walks funny it's "unacceptable"!'

'So assault?'

'Yeah basically.'

They stood in silence until Lily walked out of the classroom, flushed and shaking. She smiled as soon as she saw James and ran over to hug him.

'HI! Thank god you're okay!' She broke apart and stared at the wall, blushing.

'Awkward!' Sirius sung in a high voice.

'Shut up!' Marlene elbowed him. 'So how did you do Lily?'

'Kinda rubbish actually, I hate transfigoration! I literally turned myself into half a doe for about a second and then flipped and ended up blasting myself against the wall. I'm no way going to get reccommended.'

'You're right you won't,' Black ignored the glares. 'And a doe you say Evans? Isn't that interesting James?' James burst out laughing.

'Laugh now Pads but it's actually you're turn so good look!' Sirius turned around to face a stern looking McGonagall.

'Ready for your test Black?'

'OH boy I am Minnie,' Sirius replied in an equally sarcastic tone. How strange, Sirius has emotion! 'I've been studying all week, revising every night I have!'

'That's good to hear, although I doubt you would need it in tranfigoration.'

Marlene, James and Sirius all gaped at her.

'I what?!'

'Come on Black, don't make me say it again!' McGonagall grabbed him by the ear and dragged him inside the classroom, slamming the door behind them.

'Did McGonagall just give someone a compliment?' Marlene turned to James, stunned.

'I know!'

'OH My god. And Black, of all people!'

'Our Minnie's come a long way on the ride of social interaction. She has become, a pro.' James wiped away a fake tear.

'Okay this is weird.'

'Yep this is weird.'

'So..?'

'You and Sirius eh?' James guestured between Marlene and the door. 'Something you want to share?'

'Nope! Just a little, affection. Perhaps?'

James raised his eyebrows.

'Okay. Fine! I may have some slightly unresovled feelings for a certain marauder-'

'Why thank you!' James strook a pose.

'You're welcome. But it doesn't matter, because he's not looking for a relationship, and neither am I. Well, at least, I wasn't. It's complicated.' She sighs.

'Yeah but what isn't?' James slowly slid down the wall until sitting on the floor, Marlene soon following.

'But I don't matter. What about you? And well Hannah? I thought after all these years, Lily's finally in your reach. You could really have her James.' Marlene's voice lowered and became more serious.

'It's not what Lily wants. And I just want Lily to be happy.'

'Awh!' Marlene reached over to put her arms around James. 'You have a heart Potter!' But Hannah?'

'Hannah's great.'

'But magic and-'

'I know. But maybe it's simpler that way. Maybe it's best, in the long run. Besides, I don't know what I want to do after Hogwarts.'

'Neither do I.' Marlene turned to James, smiling slightly but serious. 'Life is an adventure. Surprises are healthy. Just relax a little, plan the masquerade. Take your mind off things.'

'I don't need to take my mind off things Marly. Everything's perfect.'

'Almost everything. Somewhere in your mind, don't you still want Lily? Somewhere?'

James fell silent, thinking.

'Because I'm just saying, but her feelings may have changed. You'll never know until you ask her.'

'Marly, it's complicated.' James tilted his head forwards, resting it on his knees with his head in his hands. 'I'll just screw up our friendship. And maybe I was wrong, I mean, friends is better than enemies right?'

'Right.'

'I'll tell you what Marly. This weekend. I'm going to take you back to Godric's hollow. Well, near there anyway.'

'Why?'

'I want you to meet Hannah.'

'Okay.'

Silence overpowered both of them, but it wasn't awkward or uncomfortable. They both just sat there, thinking about things that would take place.

_I wonder how I'll get Marlene to meet her._ James thought. _Maybe we can all go out for lunch. Take a look round London or maybe even go out for dinner. Or would that be too thoughtful. I can just ask Hannah to pretend to be my girlfriend just for the day. We split on good terms so she won't mind, I'm certain._

Marlene however, was having very different thoughts.

_I wonder what I'll say to the others. Oh yeah, I'm just going to have lunch or something with James and his girlfriend so I can assess how suitable she really is for him. And what will I say to Lily? I'll just tell her she's fat! That's what she'll want to hear._

A few minutes passed until McGonagall came out, smiling about something. Sirius followed behind her, looking unusually pleased with himself. He walked past without a word and James and Marlene were left staring at McGonagall nervously, wondering who would go first.

'Potter? You're next.'

'Okay.'

James followed Professor McGonagall into her classroom. It was large, possibly one of the biggest. With an open plan desk space and practise area. To the left, McGonagall's study lay at the top of some winding stairs whilst the supplies were kept in a store cupboard to the right. The floor was bare, although most of the seventh years claimed McGonagall kept it heated after a hypothermia incident with a first year. One wall, which overlooked the quiddich grounds consisted of four large glass panels, which let most light into the room. The walls were covered in posters, tapestries embroided with the Gryffindor emblem and floating candles, which weren't currently lit. The desks had been moved aside and there was a single desk covered in papers. As James and the Professor walked towards it, he caught a glimpse of the name Black but it was soon whisked away beneath a stack of parchment and a fresh form appeared.

'So Potter,' McGonagall sat down expectantly and whipped out a quill. She dipped it in ink and looked at him. 'Your birthday please.'

'27th of March.'

'Status?'

'Pure blood.'

'Ethnicity?'

'British.'

'Okay, so let's begin. I want you to focus on your animagi animal and concentrate as hard as you can and wow-'

She was cut short by the sight of an elegant stag infront of her.

'That's impressive Potter. And the quickest time I've seen anybody transfrom in all my life. That was two seconds. Very very good.'

There was a flash and a tired James Potter stood infront of McGonagall, swaying slightly on his feet.

'Thank you Professor.'

'Just outstanding James. You'll be reccommended and be getting an O+ for that. I'm impressed I must say. Have a seat while I fill out the rest of this form.'

They sat there, the only sound being McGonagalls quill scratching against paper and their breathing. Every so often, McGonagall would glance at James nervously, who was oblivous, and staring out of the window at the Ravenclaw quiddich practise.

'Tell me James, have you ever considered being an Auror?'

He doubled back, starting suddenly.

'Well no, not really, I mean, yes, but not seriously, more as a wish really.'

'Well you should consider it. When we do our job applications, think about it. I think it would be very suited to you.' With that, she stood up and pushed his form underneath Sirius'. 'You can go now Potter. And send McKinnon on your way will you?'

And with that, he left the room and sent Marlene in. Walking slowly and blindly, thoughts whirling round his head. But only one word being legible. _Auror_.

* * *

Hola amigos! So this was chapter 10, and I hope you enjoyed it, and if you did, give it a follow, or a favourite, or even a ":)" as a review. I am thinking of rewriting maybe the last paragraph before each chapter as a recap but it's up to you, soooo yeah! Have a nice day! ;) :) :*


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

James and Lily stood in the great hall greeting students as they walked into the room. The Halloween feast had arrived very quickly and before they knew it they were helping Professor Dumbledore light candles on fire.

The great hall looked spectacular. Live bats hanging from the ceiling which weren't actually live, Dumbledore had confessed he'd tranfsigored specs of dust into them which could've been why the floor looked so tidy. Pumpkins of all sizes which Hagrid had grown himself littered everywhere. The tables, underneath, the floor, the walls and even random corridors. All the ghosts of Hogwarts were flying about above. Having some game of catch with a ghost pumpkin. James and Sirius had been surprised they hadn't been at Nearly Headless Nick's party but you know, I suppose it would be nicer up here than what the Marauders had stumbled upon to last year.

James and Lily had actually made progress with the Masquerade. They had sorted everything out apart from the food. There was to be gold decorations in a very dark room. With the great hall's ceiling as the night sky above. Lily had decided it needed to be more mysterious and the darkness would reflect that. They had booked a famous wizarding band called 142 Staircases which most people, who had somehow already heard, were very excited about. Posters had gone up all around the school after a long afternoon with Flitwick who had also agreed to help them with the decorations. Everything was well underway.

'You know,' Professor McGonagall stood next to James and Lily, also supervising them. 'I really do hate bats.'

'Errr professor,' James cut in. 'You do realise that the ones on the ceiling aren't real bats right, Professor Dumbledore confessed to us while he was tranfigoring them.'

'Oh I know.' McGonagall replied. 'I was the one who gave him the idea to-'

'PRONGS! OI James! POTTER!' Sirius came running over to them.

'Black you do know that shouting is rude! And how odd you happen to call James Prongs when his animagus is a Stag. How do you even know that? The tests were done privatly!'

'I'm sorry for shouting Minnie!' Sirius laughed slightly. 'And James' animagus is a stag? How curious I had no idea.' The lies rolled off his tounge easily. 'But you need to come to the hospital wing, it's Moony.'

'Isn't he a little early?' James instantly looked worried.

'Yeah, but you need come quickly, he'll probably have tranformed completely by the time-'

'Shhhh!'

'Oh I already know, and I daresay Miss Evans does too, Mr Lupin admitted to her in my lesson in fourth year right in front of me.'

'Wait really?' Lily looked amazed.

'Miss Evans I may be old but I'm not deaf or blind. Now go James, Sirius! Go and see Mr Lupin, now doubt he will be wondering where you are!'

They ran quickly to the hospital wing and arrived at five past eight. However, when they got there, Madam Pomfrey was tending to another patient and Remus' bed was nowhere to be seen.

'Quick, before someone see's us, he must've already gone.' Peter, who had stood up from behind a medicene cabinet, said.

They all hurried up towards Potions, where they knew they could get to the grounds. However, no sooner had the turned round the final corner did the bump right into Professor Slughorn.

'Hello boys,' Slughorn waved cheerily. 'How does the great hall look? I bet it looks spectacular doesn't it. Why aren't you heading there anyway?' Although he could be naïve, Slughorn wasn't stupid.

'We were just wondering-'

'-If you could brew up-'

'-A potion which takes off the pain-'

'-For our friend-'

'-You see, he's got a-'

'-Furry little problem.'

The lies had holes in them but Slughorn must've been in a good mood, either that or drunk.

'Of course my boys, I'll go and put it on now. I'll see you at dinner.'

And with that, he walked right back inside the potions classroom.

'Well that was easy,' Sirius hissed as the open the back door to the ground quietly and they slipped out.

'I know,' replied Peter. 'But where's Moony?'

'No idea.' Said James. 'He's probably still transforming a bit, let's go and wait outside the womping willow for him and then attack when he appears.'

'If he appears again. Do you remember that one night a last month where he escaped the shrieking shack and we had to chase him all the way around the forest?'

'Oh yeah,' Sirius laughed. 'Well come on then.'

The each began their walk forwards towards the tree, transforming into their animagi as they went. Sirius stepped out of the shadows as a big black dog, Peter as a rat and James changed into an elegant stag. It would've been painful, a few months ago but they'd soon got used to it.

Sirius nodded at James and Peter, signalling that Peter should go first. They had long since divised a system which was effective and quick. Peter would go first and freeze the knot in the roots. Then Padfoot would go in while James waited at the enterance for a minute or so unless Remus tried to escape. Most times they could be done within about eight hours. James took a dep breath, then followed Sirius and Peter.

Meanwhile, Lily settled in to roast chicken with gravy. There was excited chatter all down the four house tables. Even the slytherin's looked vaguely happy about something. Marlene, Alice, Mary and Lily settled in to talk of the holidays which began the next day.

'So what are you doing for the holiday Mary?' Lily asked, cutting up a roast potato.

'Oh my parents are taking me up to Wales to do some whale watching. I'm so excited! Although the weather doesn't look good.'

'Ooooh! Exciting!' Alice replied. 'Me and Frank are going on holiday together. We've rented a really cute log cabin in Devon. What are you doing Lily?'

'Oooooooh!' Lily whistled. 'But I'm just staying at home and then going to visit Emmeline a few times, turns out she lives about half an hours walk away from me.'

'Wait you mean Emmeline Vance? The ravenclaw girl that you used visit the slug club with?' Marlene broke in.

'Oh yeah. But don't remind me of the slug club, please.' Lily waved her hands defensivly in front of her face. 'I hated that thing.'

'Sure, sure.' Marlene ate a piece of chicken. 'Well I'm going to Spain with James and his family after going to see Hannah.'

She ignored the shocked looks from her friends.

'You're joking right?' Alice gaped.

'No, plus it's just lunch, we're going out and I'm going to see Hannah.'

'Not Hannah, you're going to Spain with James?'

'As in James _Potter?'_

Marlene looked up to 3 shocked face.

'Well yeah, that is what I said.' She returned to her dinner until it was pushed away by Alice. 'Hey!'

'Shut up! You, Marlene McKinnon are going on holiday with James Potter?'

'Yes. I got a message from my parents this morning, because they're heading off to the Carribbean and so they said Mr and Mrs Potter had offered to take me with them to Spain.'

'Is this what wizarding families do?' Lily asked, amazed. 'How rich are the Potter's anyway?'

'Are you kidding?' Mary turned to face her. 'The Potter's live in a mansion in near Godric's Hollow. That's got the most expensive houses around. I even heard,' she waved her fork. 'That Dumbledore used to live there before he moved full time to Hogwarts.'

'Wait, seriously?' Marlene interupted.

'Yeah. And are you kidding Lily? It's a universally know fact how rich the Potter's are. Both Mr and Mrs Potter are aurors, although I think they're quite old now and will probably retire soon. I mean, I've walked past their mansion and it's freakin' awesome! If you ask me Lily, you should've just said yes when he asked you out and then wait until he propsed to you. I'd be pretty chuffed if I had a family in law like that.'

'That's not funny Mary.' Lily frowned.

'Okay okay, I'm sorry but you see my point.' Mary apologized.

'It's true.' Marlene spoke for the first time since announcing her holiday. 'James literally has his own miniture quiddich pitch and his bedroom is about half the size of the great hall.' She tucked into her chicken. 'I've been there loads, and I used to get lost in his house. It's beautiful as well, not to mention the back garden. I mean, there's a swimming pool, a hot tub, I actually think there's an entire orchard out the back.'

They all stared at Marlene, surprised.

'How do you know all this, and how come James has never mentioned it before?'

'Come on Lily!' She laughed slightly. 'I know you've hated James forever, but although I pretended to for the sake of you, our parents are friends. And he's fiercly loyal, actually a really nice guy. I ended up staying there, like, for weeks on end when my parents were away on missons. We literally were like brother and sister.'

'So you're saying,' Alice interupted. 'That you pretended to hate James Potter, who verbally abused the words "Will you go out with me" and mentally abused Lily-,'

'-well abused is going a bit far-'

'-WHILE, you actually went round his house every holiday for sleepovers and pools parties.'

They all fell silent.

'Well,' Marlene relaxed backwards. 'I would've used a different vocabulary but basically, yeah. If you like someone as a friend, nobody can stop you from being friends with them.'

'Lily?' Alice turned to her crossly.

'It doesn't matter,' Lily shrugged it off, much to everyone's surprise. 'I kind of understand you. And besides, I kind of really want to go visit the Potter's house now.'

'Wow Lily.' Mary looked at her, rolling her eyes. 'But yeah, I kind of do too.'

'But nevermind his house,' Alice interupted them. 'You're going to Spain with James. That's going to be so awkward. The only time you ever go on holiday if you're a girl if you're a boy is if you're 1. brother and sister or 2. Having a romantic relationship.'

'Oh come on Alice,' Mary used a cake knife to cut off a slice of frozen alaska, which had just appeared in front of her. 'You don't seriously believe that magazine rubbish do you?'

'I see where she's coming from,' Marlene laughed, helping herself to raspberry ice cream. 'But I don't have a choice, plus I'm actually looking forwards to it, me and James went on holiday before. But that was with Sirius as well.'

'Jesus christ Marly!' Lily dropped her spoon on the table. 'Who haven't you been on holiday with?'

'Us actually.' Mary folded her arms. 'You've never been anywhere with any of us, but you go on a fancy abroad vacation with James freakin' Potter, who you've "hated" for years!'

'Yeah well it's not easy having parents travel around everywhere!' Marlene started nervously. 'This summer is the most I've seen of them and Mr and Mrs Potter are my god parents, they're my legal guardians if anything happens to my parents. They've even got a bedroom for my in their house, like, a bedroom which only I use. I don't really think you guys get it!' And with that, she wiped her eyes angrily and fled from the great hall silently.

'I feel terrible,' Alice bit her lip. 'Marlene barely ever talks about her parents. I shouldn't have pushed her.'

'It's not your fault,' Lily patted her on the back. 'Maybe you were right to start with. I mean, Marlene would obviously rather spend time with James Potter than us so maybe we shouldn't feel guilty.'

'I don't think we should feel guilty, but not defensive either.' Mary cut in, breaking them both off. 'I've been friends with Marlene for longer than you have, like, we were friends on the first train ride. And she was sitting with James until I asked her if she would mind helping me move my owl cage because I couldn't reach it. After that we just got talking and then the talk turned to family's and she just kinda went very sad and said "I don't really see all too much of them." She obviously has some unresolved issues with her family and I was the first to arrive at her pool party and I saw her and her mum talking, properly. She's trying to figure out who she is and in the process, we're making it harder for her so let's just lay off her okay?' Mary finished speaking, she'd been speaking quietly, but the message was said.

'She's trying to figure out who she is?' Lily asked quietly. 'Why?'

'Because,' Mary leaned forwards. 'She's thinking of becoming an, no I can't tell you that. I'm not really supposed to know. She'll have to tell you when she's ready.'

'I had no idea,' Alice put her head in her hands. 'Marlene's going through so much. I'd better go apologise!' She begun to stand but Mary pushed her back down.

'Not now,' she muttered. 'You know how much Marlene hates people seeing her cry.'

They sat in silence for about ten minutes. Each contemplating the situaton. Alice felt terrible, and wondered what she could do to make it better. Lily wondered about all the secrets Marlene had been hiding and wondered how she hid them. Mary thought about Marlene's secret, and what would happen with it. They all munched through pie, and ice cream, and marshmallows and fruit in a chocolate pot. They were all very sincere, amid the bubbly chatter of their fellow classmates.

At quarter to nine, they were dismissed and ran from the table, hurrying to the dorm room where Marlene was undoubtly upset.

Author's Note:  
I'm sorry I haven't posted in like, a week, but you know, school sucks. Enjoy this chapter and next one will be up soon! ;)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

'Marly?' Mary gave a tentative knock on their bathroom door. The shower was running but Marlene's towel was packed neatly away in her suitcase.

'It's me, Alice. And Lily. We just want to say how sorry we are sweetie,' Alice murmured. 'I didn't mean to offend you or anything and if you have any issues then I'm sorry.' The sound of water increased. 'It's locked.' Alice rattled the doorknob.

'Move over,' Lily pushed her over slightly and whipped out her wand. 'Alohomora!' There was a whoosh and clicking noise and the door swung open.

It was a terrible sight. Marlene was sitting on the shower door, letting the freezing water drop onto her head. Her eyes were tightly squeezed shut, her hands over her ears. She was crying, but silently, which was worse. She hadn't bothered to take her robes off so she sat shivering, in the water clogged material.

'Marly?' Mary walked forwards and put her arm on Marlene's arm. She turned around to face Lily and Alice. 'She's freezing, and cast a no sound charm over herself. Can you remove it?'

'Sure.' Lily nodded and waved her wand, as Marlene started, she began to cry as soon as she saw them.

'Oh sweetie!' Alice turned off the water gently and passed Marlene her own towel, who let Alice wrap it around her.

'Let's run you a bath,' Mary said softly, turning on the water to a bath. It bubbled before gushing out hot water. She pulled the cork out of a bottle and let a few drops of whatever was inside run into the bath, turning it a light pink colour.

'Oh Marly,' Lily sat down next to her sad friend, not caring that it soaked her robes. 'I'm so sorry about what we said earlier, it was wrong of us. And I understand about your childhood issues with families and friends, I honestly do. Look at me and Snape. Or me and Tuney, one day so close and the next, just removed herself. Honestly, she asked mum and dad to covert the attic so she could move up there, away from me.'

'You have no idea Lily.' Marlene sniffed, and began to speak, quietly. 'Everyone thinks they understand. My mum and dad especially. But they don't see me, and then when they are around, they get offended that I would rather spend time with James than them. That I want to go out and have pool parties with friends rather than stay at home and help the do the washing. It's so awkward, they just don't seem to realise I'm seventeen next month, that I'm of age, and want to have a life. But I guess that's what happens when you miss all of your daughters life.' The sobs shook her body violently. Alice patted her on the back until she was just sniffing.

'You're baths done Marly.' Mary gently levitated Marlene until she landed gently in the bath.

'And worse of all is what's going to happen after I leave school. I don't want to become an auror, incase I have children. What my parents do to me I refuse to do to them. So that's what I'm applying for, I've already asked McGonagall about it. And she says if I'm sure, then I can do it. I'll have to take some kind of test, but then I'll be free at last.'

'Become what?' Alice whispered, leaning forwards with Lily while Mary looked away, looking pale and nausic.

'An unspeakable.'

They all looked shocked, apart from Mary. It was a well known fact that few people became unspeakables, and only pure bloods were allowed. However, this wasn't a rule, it was something to do with the genetics when the unspeakable absorbs the information. Unspeakables were known to be isolated, unique and usually people who had something wrong with their lives they wanted to forget. Of course, it took an unspeakable to know one, but guessing them was sometimes quite easy. For example, a witch came back from Greece, rumours saying she'd had a run in with the death eater, and after that, she was seen in the background of a ministy photo taken for a newspaper.

'But Marly. You'll never be able to escape that.' Lily tried to contain her voice to a steady level. 'And I doubt you'll ever had kids or get married if you become an unspeakable. They become so suspicious and nervous they don't trust anyone, apart from other unspeakables and their family.'

'I'm sorry,' Marlene whispered, shiving under the warmth from the bath. 'But it's what I feel I need to do. Unless a better job offer comes up, something else which would take the pain away. And truly, if you're my friends, you'll support me in this, it's what I have to do.'

'Of course we do Marly,' Alice smiled at her and Lily immediately felt jealous. How come Alice could so easily support her friends and dismiss her own opinions to help someone else? 'Whatever you want to do, I'll always support and help you. I one hundred percent believe in you and always will.'

'Me too,' Mary broke in softly. 'I know I found out by accident but you'd make one pretty badass unspeakable. I'll always be right behind you whatever career you choose.' She looked at Lily. 'Lily?'

'Marlene.' Lily sighed and seemed to look older as she slumped slightly. 'I want to believe you. And tell you that everything will be fine with you as an unspeakable. And tell you that you'd be perfect for the job and just drop everything to support you like Alice and Mary would.' She paused, biting her lip as her eyes watered. 'I do Mars. I really want to but, well. I just can't. I could lie and say everything I want to, but that's not why we were friends. Do you remember Marlene?' She smiled at the memory. 'How we became friends? I was about to put a huge pink flower in my hair, and as soon as you walked by, you said "don't wear that it makes you look like you live in a greenhouse. I'm Marlene by the way." And yeah, I get it, most people would've been offended by that but I value honesty, and friendship. And loyalty, and trust. And I think that if you want me to lie to you, then I can but I think our friendship means more than that to me, even if it doesn't to you. Because honestly Mar, I think it's a little bit selfish that you would ditch me, and Alice and Mary. To go and become an unspeakable.'

'Lily!' Alice gasped. 'Don't say that.'

'Also!' Lily cut across Alice sharply. 'Honestly, would you have even told us you were planning to become an unspeakable. Or just disappeared after Hogwarts, thrown everything from here into the bin. All the memories. Just gone. Now do what you want, but you have a choice Marlene. Maybe you want to escape yourself from the burden that is your childhood, but has it occurred to you, that by "releasing" yourself, you'll be creating more burdens. The ones that you left all of your friends, and threw friendships in the trash. It's up to you Marlene, but I'm telling the truth here.' And with that, she left the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. They all heard her flop down onto Alice's bed, sighing.

'Listen Marlene,' Alice looked at the panic stricken girl in the bathtub. 'If what Lily said was true, then it was true, but me and Mary will always love you. And yes, we will miss you, but it's coming from my heart when I say that I want you to be happy. And I think Mary agrees with me?'

'Of course Alice,' Mary smiled through the darkness. 'I just want you to be free of whatever pain you have. And yes, it sounds cheesy but I do want you to be happy.' They all sat there, silently.

'I'm a bad friend aren't I?' Marlene looked at Alice and Mary sadly. 'I can't abandon you guys, or ditch you. And I think that I just need to think, in fact, no actually I don't. If you guys will support me whatver I do, but Lily doesn't want me to do it, I have to do what Lily wants. Because I suppose, deep down you guys don't want me to either.' She suddenly reached up and opened the window next to the bath, opening her washbag and throwing the unspeakable form out of the window.

'I would make me kinda sad,' Alice admitted, spots of red coming to her cheeks. 'But I'd pay that price after what you've been through.'

'There are worse things,' Mary echoed.

Marlene thought for a moment. 'I have to go talk to Lily.'

'No you don't Marly,' Alice pushed her back into the bath. 'I want you to take a bath and then go to bed. Me and Mary will pack up the rest of everyone's things. Just sleep on it Marlene. Think about Spain okay, I just want you to be happy.'

'Fine.' Fortunately, Marlene didn't seem in any rush to argue, so she sunk back into the bath, while Mary and Alice quietly left the room.

Hope you enjoyed this paragraph, so yeah. Next Saturday eh? See ya!x


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

It was half past two when James came in. Remus had luckily tranformed back unusually quick, although he'd been particularly violent this month. Luckily, James was the only one who'd been bit, although it was quite bad. The wound oozed blood which made him feel a little light headed. He'd been meaning to visit the hospital wing, but had somehow gone the wrong way due to flashing lights dancing in front of his eyes. He was just about to head upstairs, to where Sirius and Peter were sleeping, when we saw a figure curled up in front of the fire. Nervously, he padded over there, to in fact discover, it was Lily.

'Lily?' He covered her mouth with his hand before gently shaking her awake. Her eyes opened violently, and panicked but no sound came from her mouth and she relaxed as soon as she registered who it was.

'James?' She jerked to a sitting position, rubbing her eyes. 'What the-Oh my god!' She pointed dramtically at thecut on this shoulder. The deep gash in which a stready steam of blood was now pouring from.

'Oh it's just a scrape,' he moved awkwardly and then winced, gritting his teeth against the pain. 'Okay, so maybe it's a bit bigger than a scrape.'

'You think?' Lily practically shouted dramtically, just to be shushed by James.

'Shhhh Lily,' he held his finger infront of his face, focusing his vision on it. 'Listen, I need you to get a potion of sorts.'

'No James, we need to get you to the hospital wing,' she got up and put her hand on his back to help him up.

'Argh!' He fell to the ground in pain, trying not to writhe. 'No, I need painkillers and a healing potion. Preferably right now. I can't move, there's lights in front of my eyes and I feel like I'm going to pass out.'

'Ok-kay.' Lily stuttered slightly. 'Accio healing potion, painkiller and first aid box!'She waved her wand, and the items zoomed in through the open window. She caught them neatly before addressing James. 'I don't think I'm qualified to do this James. I don't know how much, or how, or whether to stitch up the cut.'

'Listen Lily,' James pulled her by her collar towards him, using up the remainder of his energy. 'I've got no energy left now. So listen carefully. You're going to give me about a quarter of that bottle of healing potion, half of the painkillers while you stitch this up and bandage it and then magic me up to my bed and give me the rest of the painkillers to knock me out. Or so help me, when I can see and walk in a straight line, I will strangle you.'

'Geez James, I'm doing it okay.' Lily opened the bottle of potion and had to forcibly open James' mouth so he could drink it. After that, she fed him so tablets and took out the needle in the box. She could already see his eyes beginning to relax, the pain leaving them. 'Here goes nothing.' And she began to sew.

After that began the longest five minutes of Lily's life. Every stitch she did, a few more drops of blood fell from the wound. Sometimes, James would twitch, and she would worry that the painkillers would wear off. But she made it through. After eleven neat stitches in white cotton, with a dressing bandage stuck over the top and several more painkillers taken, she was finished, and James was just about awake, surfacing just on top of the drugs.

'Evans?' His voice interupted her thoughts.

'Yes James?' She was tired, but didn't sound bored.

'Why do you hate me?' The words shocked her slightly, although she couldn't bring herself to answer immediately.

'I don't hate you James,' she shuffled closer to the fire, bringing her knees to her chest, her hair falling around her face. The light shone on it, making it look redder than it was. 'I just never took the time to actually get to know you, unlike Marlene, who probably hates me.'

'Why does she hate you?' James' voice was vague but Lily could tell he was paying attention, well as much as he could anyway.

'She wants to do something after Hogwarts.'

'Ohhh, the unspeakable.'

'Wait, you know?' Lily bit off more sharply than she had intended. 'How come you know?'

'Are you kidding, I'm the one she asked for permission. Don't know why she thought she had to ask permission., She's a great friend, she is.'

'Are you kidding?' Lily shook her head in disbelief. 'No offense but, she told you but not me or Alice or, well, Mary only found out by accident.'

'Maybe she didn't want to hurt you.' James mumbled.

'Well she's already done that.' Lily sighed.

'But think about it. This is how you reacted when you found out, and I'm not saying it's a bad reaction, but she was probably scared to tell you.'

_Man, this boy is smart even when he's drugged._

'When did you get so wise Potter?' Lily laughed softly. 'What happened to the immature boy I knew, pretty much before the summer?'

'I guess.' He paused, struggling to stay awake against the drugs. 'I just guess, he grew up.' And with that, he relaxed back onto the floor.

'Oh dear James,' Lily stifled a laugh slightly, moving towards him slowly. He looked completely at peace considering he had a huge hole in his shoulder. Gently, she brushed strands of hair off his head, leant down and kissed him on the forehead. 'Sleep tight.' A noise from the boys dormitories echoed down into the common room, Lily jerked back.

'Evans?' Sirius came down the stairs wearing nothing but pajama bottoms.

Most girls would've whistled or had a complete but Lily being Lily, said, 'Geez Black, put some clothes on.'

'Evans,' he raised an eyebrow. 'It's ten to three in the morning, I hear a noise, so I come downstairs to see you smiling at a passed out Prongs. You didn't murder him did you?'

'Black you're an idiot!' She laughed quietly. 'No I've just stitched up his bite. It was pretty bad.'

'Ah well, this happens a lot to be honest.' Sirius laughed. 'And harsh as that is, it's true.'

'Anyway, he's passed out so can you lift him back up to your dorm, I would say to the heads dorm but it's further away so-'

'-Seriously Evans?'

'What? I know you're a heartless, souless-'

'-you're beginning to sound like my parents-'

'-INTERUPTING boy, but I'm asking you as a _friend_ to help James. I don't want to leave him here overnight.'

'That's no what I was laughing about Evans!'

'Then what was it?'

'Can I _lift_ James? I mean, for the record, yes, but you're a witch Evans! Why do you think you have your wand?' And with that, he burst out laughing again.

'OH shut up Black!' She muttered crossly. 'But please, can you levitate him or whatever, I'm heading off to the heads dorm and I honestly can't be bothered.'

'I suppose,' Black moved his hand, which was holding his wand.

'Wow Black, insecure much?'

'Do you want him moving or not?'

'Okay, okay, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!' She held up her hands in defeat. 'Please move him.'

'Wingardium leviosa!' James floated off the ground and towards Sirius who spun him around a few times for fun until he caught the look on Lily's face. 'Okay fine fine, I'm going.'

'Good,' Lily turned to go.

'And Evans?'

'Yes?' She stopped.

'Also for the record,' he paused for a moment. 'Whatever you may think, I am glad you think of me as your friend.'

'Awh!' Lily ran over to Sirius and gave him a bgi hug. 'The amazing Sirius Black has a heart! Ha! Who knew?'

'Hey hey!' He shook her off him. 'I can just as easily take it back!' She released him, giggling.

'Okay okay, I'm sorry. But seriously,'

'-bad pun Evans-alright! Alright! Don't pull that face, it makes you unattractive.'

'So I'm attractive?'

'I never said that.'

'You sit on a throne of lies Black.'

'Well at least it's a throne, that's all I can say.'

They stood there in silence for a minute.

'Well goodnight Evans,' he smiled briefly then waved his wand, whisking James up the stairs.

'Sirius?' He turned around. 'Night.'

Bonjour! So I am finished with the chapter. SOrry it's taken so long to update but at least I did. I think it's been either 1-2 weeks? Anyway, I'm sorry this chapter was short and a bit boring but I needed to get across the sort of change that is happening at Hogwarts. THe fact that Sirius and Lily are now good friends and that they're all moving on, plus Marlene's whole unspeakable business. Unfortunately, for those of you who have read the books, you know what will happen but it won't be for a long time yet, I promise!

I will update next weekend, because I'm trying to get more on a scheduele and I looking forwards to it.

For those of you who are interested, I now have a blog, it's not about my fanfics but I can make one if you want but it's a beauty blog that I do with my friends so PM me if you wanna check it out I would attach a link but I have no idea how, so bye for now!

xoxo ;)


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14 Marlene stepped off the train, and onto the familiar platform nine and three quarters. She looked around, typical. Her parents weren't there, but James' were, and that was almost the same thing. Almost. She ran over to them and gave them a hug, James following with both their suitcases. 'Honestly Mar! You could at least carry your own!' 'Well you're always bragging about how you're so strong so I'd've thought you would've wanted to prove it!' He stuck his tongue out. 'Helllo James dear!' Jo Potter hugged her son tightly. 'I literally swear you've grown another inch, in a month!' 'Well what did you expect me to do mum?' He grinned cheekily. 'Shrink?' 'Don't be rude to your mother James!' Adam Potter made his way over to them, laughing. 'But yeah I thought you were supposed to be smart Jo!' 'Hey!' Both Adam and James laughed. 'Well at least I've got you Marly!' Jo put her arm around Marlene, laughing. 'Cos' I've got you babe!' Jo and Marlene sang together. 'Oh god, the women are singing again dad,' James covered his ears. 'Run for your lives!' Adam mocked. 'But seriously guys, great to have you back.' He hugged both Marlene and James again in turn. 'Where's Sirius?' Jo looked around. 'Isn't he coming?' 'Oh he's going to,' James frowned. 'But he got an owl from his mother, asking him to come home for a couple of days. Apparently his uncle died, but I think he was a death eatet so Sirius doesn't want to but he's paying his respects you know?' He took two cokes off his mum and handed one to Marlene, who immediatey took a sip. 'Of course, and while he's there they'll probably try to replace his death eater position with Sirius,' Adam added darkly. 'But on a lighter subject, I take it he'll be joining us at some point.' 'Yep!' James grinned. 'He's coming down on either Sunday or Monday, when Marls parents are coming up.' Marlene spat her drink out. 'Whaaat?' 'Dammit James! It was supposed to be a surprise?' Adam facepalmed. 'My parents are going to Spain?' 'Just like your mother James, can't keep a secret to save your life.' He shook his head. 'Woah, that's harse I didn't know it was a secret-' 'Hello? Are mum and dad really going?' '-Hey! What are you talking about, I can keep a secret just fine Adam!' Jo snapped. 'And sorry dear, but yes. It was supposed to be a surprise,' she narrowed her eyes at James. 'But your parents took three days off from the order to come and spend a few days in Spain with us. They're staying in a apartment with me and Adam and then you and James will have a smaller one to yourselves.' 'I have to stay in a room with Marlene?' James stuck his tounge out. 'Hey, hey, feelings?' Marlene laughed. 'But don't worry James, we can stay up later and drink firewhiskey and butterbeer and have parties and-' 'There will be nothing of the sorts!' Adam laughed, although it sounded like he was only half joking. 'Yes da-ad.' Marlene rolled her eyes. 'So shall we go?' Jo asked. 'The nightbus comes down in three minutes.' 'Hang on,' both James and Marlene said, running off. 'Bye mate!' James clapped Remus on the back and waved to Peter. 'What happened to Sirius?' 'His parents dragged him off already? Happy days yeah?' 'Ah well. But send me an owl on full moon yeah?' 'Keep your voice down!' Remus glared at him. 'But yeah mate, I will do! Take care!' Marlene meanwhile was giving her goodbyes to Alice and Mary. 'See you in a week babe!' Alice grinned. 'Send me owls yeah?' 'Of course!' Marlene grinned. 'Only at evening send me owls,' Mary smiled. 'The muggles might find it strange if a owl comes flying past a whale with an envelope. Bye!' And with that, her and Alice left with their parents, leaving Marlene with Lily. 'So,' Marlene looked at the floor. 'See you in a week.' 'Yeah.' 'I just want you to know Lily,' she looked her directly in the eye. 'I value our friendship more than anything and I've thought about everything. And, to be honest, I still don't know but...' 'Mail me when you figure it out,' Lily smiled slightly, waving as she walked off. Leaving Marlene to drag her feet back to the Potters. 'Ready to go to Spain Marly?' Adam smiled at his god-daughter. 'I guess.' She replied, glumly. 'Cheer up Marlyyyyyy,' laughed Jo. 'We're going to Spain.' 'LAS VEGAS BABY!' Marlene yelled. 'Wrong place Marlene,' James muttered, ignoring the stares from the wizards at the station. 'What? Not my fault, I heard a muggle say it once on that telly thing?' 'Sweetie you really need to look at more maps,' Jo shook her head. 'We'll get you one for your birthday,' Adam laughed. 'Come on lets go!' And with that, Jo grabbed James' hand and Adam Marlene's and they apparated to the Potter mansion. Now the description that Alice and Mary gave of the Potter mansion, to be honest, was an understatement. From the front, it looked simply like a big, white house. Probably of a rich couple, bigger than most and extremely well kept. The house was huge, white and stood behind a lawn of cherry trees. There were others, such as banana, and apples because Jo Potter was very fond of muggle smoothies, made by house elves who could do it without the hassle of a smoothie maker. There was a path, well, more a driveway really, that lead up to the front door, which spread out into a kind of crazy paving patio. There was a fold up table and chairs that house elves were sitting on, drinking lemonade and eating cookies. To anybody who knew them, it was a well known fact that the Potter's hired multicultural house elves, and although they didn't pay them, had built a basement just for them which inbuilt showers, bedrooms and living areas. As soon as they saw Mr and Mrs Potter, the elves stood up and bowed slightly. 'Master Adam-' '-Mistress Joanna-' '-Master James-' '-Miss Marlene-' They all chorused a hellos and clumsily stumbled back to the table, fetching four clean glasses and pouring out lemonade, as well as handing out some cookies which appeared on a plate. 'Thank you Wendy, Sabrina, Lea. Have you fetched the suitcases down from our rooms?' Jo asked, smiling, taking a sip from her lemonade. 'Of course Mistress Joanna,' a small elf squeaked. 'Good good, what about a case for Marlene?' 'Miss Marlene has been provided for!' Sabrina grinned toothily, snapping her fingers as four large suitcases and four rucksacks appeared on the driveway next to Adam. 'Brilliant, right on scheduele. Please can you perform the spells Lea?' 'Yes Master Adam!' Lea chuckled and muttered something under her breath. Now Marlene had seen this before, but it never ceased to amaze her. As soon as the spell was complete, the house turned a dullish grey colour, and shrunk. To the size of a very small council house. With grimy windows, a peeling paint door and window pains worn right down. Nobody would've guessed it was secretly the home of one of the most famous and rich wizarding families in England. The only thing that remained was the door mat, althought that had also changed shape and become more faded. 'Thank you Lea!' Jo smiled at the little elf, who blushed. 'M y pleasure, mistress Joanna! Now you should hurry to your holiday apartments, you don't want to be late.' 'Of course, remember, protective spells everywhere, there's more food in the pantry if you run out and there's always more money in the jar under the sink if you need any essentials! Now hurry along!' And with that, the three elves scuttled towards the doormat, lifted it up as well as a loose paving stone, and jumped down a chute. 'Such kind creatures,' Jo laughed. 'Now let's go to Spain.' 'But what about Hannah?' Marlene asked suddenly, aren't we supposed to be having lunch with her.' 'You didn't tell her?' Adam frowned. 'Oh yeah,' James awkwardly looked at the floor. 'Hannah's Spanish.' And that was the last thing I heard, before Jo grabbed my arm, and we disappeared with a crack. Hi guys! So that is chapter 14? (I can't count that well XD). Not even kidding, I had such a freak out earlier because I logged onto the wrong account on the laptop where only 8 chapters of the story were. I've got quite a number of followers and favourites now so thank you very much! It means a lot that that many of you read my shocking stories. Chapter 15 will be up probably Friday night because I am off on holiday next Saturday so when I come back there will be 2 new chapters for you! Stay special! ;) :) xoxo 


	15. Chapter 15

'You know,' Marlene said, coming down the stairs from her bedroom, glass of firewhiskey in hand. 'I could get used to this life, just relaxing all day. No parents around, in a hot country.'

'I know right,' James laughed. 'Have you finished unpacking?'

'Yes, have you?'

He raised his eyebrows.

'Okay okay, I know, yes of course you haven't, but that's not the point. So,' she flopped down on the sofa next to him. 'Wanna go to the beach?'

She pointed out of the window at the view of the cove which was only for residents in the luxury hotel they were staying in. James' parents really had gone all out for this trip, getting two apartments which were away from everything else, not to mention they'd got ones with sea views for the owls easy access.

'Well duhhhh.' He jumped up. 'You wearing your swimming stuff?'

'Yep!'

'Let's go,' they ran towards the door.

'James! Marlene!' He stopped and rolled his eyes, twisted towards the apartment next door. ' Have you unpacked yet?'

'Yes Mum! We're both finished!' Marlene stifled a laugh as James lied through his teeth.

'Okay, well I take it you're going to the beach so have fun, we might join you down there later, and don't forget to lock up!'

'Oh yeah,' Marlene spun around to James. 'Do you have the key, cos' mines next door with your mum?'

'Yep!' James produced a silver key from his short pockets. 'Ready to go swimming?'

'Hell yeah!'

They ran out of the apartment, locking the door firmly behind them before sprinting off down the jitties seperating apartments. Past the table tennis table and the jacuzzi, and the pool, until running down the wooden decking which sloped onto the beach.

'Come on!' James took off his shirts and shorts, flinging his flip flops ontop of Marlene's bag.

'I'm going, I'm going!' She yelled, struggling with her vest top, while she just shrugged off her shirt. She somehow got the strap of her bright orange bikini caught in the top but she shook it free and raced towards the water after James.

'Come in Marly, it's amazing!' James laughed, dunking his head under the crystal clear water. 'It's not cold at all.'

'Lies!' Marlene yelled, but ran in anyway, screaming as she tripped and splashed down right next to James. Opening her eyes, the water was clear and she could see plenty of orange fish zooming about.

'It's not that bad is it, honestly?' James chuckled, flicking his wet hair from his eyes.

'No but-' Marlene stopped after catching sight of James' reaction to something. It was ever so slight, but his pupils flickered to the shore, watching something. 'What, what is it?'

'It's nothing,' he bit his lip nervously. But Marlene had already turned around and caught sight of her.

Her, was Hannah. A stunning spanish girl, of probably seventeen years old, had just walked out of the cafe, clutching an iced tea. She wore a black bikini which showed every curve of her body, which was fine, because she was tall, model like and slim. Her hair was a dark brown, and fell in loose waves around her shoulders and down her back. She had wide blue eyes, which contrasted beautifully with her skin tone and hair, making her look all the more gorgeous. She turned towards James, and instantly smiled, with very white teeth. He flushed slightly as she began walking towards the water. Weirdly enough, she resembled Marlene more than Lily.

'James?'

'Mmmm huh?' He turned towards her, biting his lip.

'You never told me you scored a nine!' She pushed his shoulder. 'Good for you!'

'A nine?' He looked slightly relieved although puzzled.

'It's a girls way of rating things. She's pretty hot, as girls go, good for you!'

'Hello?' Hannah reached them, smiling, and speaking with perfect english with a spanish accent.

'Hey Hannah,' James just had time to say that before Hannah liplocked him tightly, as Marlene looked away. Although she wasn't sure if it was more for the sake of James or her.

'Hi,' Hannah turned to Marlene. 'I'm Hannah Visioli. I'm James' girlfriend.'

Marlene felt like she ought to hate her because she wanted to ship Lily and although James and Marlene weren't shipped too much, she was way too nice and friendly.

'Hi,' Marlene grinned back and shook her hand. 'I'm Marlene.'

'So, how do you know James?' It was a harmless comment but she could see Hannah was nervous slightly.

'Oh I'm his cousin,' the words quickly rushed out and Hannah's eyes relaxed slightly. 'We go to school together.'

'I'm going to go and get some drinks from the cafe, I'll bring you a coke Marly.' James left rather quickly, looking slightly unsettled.

'Thanks!' She yelled. 'So Hannah, you and James?'

'Yeah,' Hannah grinned. 'He's a great guy, but well, he's not the exact one. Very close, almost the thing I want, but not quite. In Lebanese we would say-never mind actually. You don't happen to speak it do you?'

'No I don't,' Marlene laughed. 'You know Lebanese?'

'Oh yeah,' Hannah smiled. 'I'm part Lebanese, English and Spanish. Hannah's my middle name which is English.'

'SO what's your real name?' Marlene inquired.

'It's Jamila.' Hannah looked at her raised eyebrows. 'It means beautiful. But please, call my Hannah, it's easier to remember.' She smiled confidently, brushing a wave of brown from her face. 'So, what do you do?'

'Erm,' Marlene racked her brains. 'I have part time jobs in the holidays as a ministry-errr,' she kept a straight face, trying to save the conversation. 'Politician's intern. My parents work for the government you see and they're all into politics and stuff like that.' It seemed to do the trick. 'What about you?'

'I'm a full time model,' Hannah smiled. 'Although I don't know if I'm old enough really. I've got some experience but I've only done about eleven photoshoots so far.'

'Wow! That's amazing!' Marlene wasn't really shocked though. Hannah was obviously good enough to be a model. 'I'm kind of jealous actaully, I wanted to be a model when I was a little girl but then I went and screwed my hair up,' Marlene took a strand of her dry hair sadly. 'I was a bit of a,' she paused for second. _Slut? Brat? _'You know what? Let's go with rebel. I was a bit of a rebel, so I dyed my hair black and then I went red, and then pink, blue, green. You name it, I'd dye it. And then when it finally all came out, my old blonde hair was horrible, dry, split ends, so thin, I hated it. So I just keep dying it black, although it's nearly come out now, it's growing blonde at the roots.'

Hannah nodded.

'You know what, my stylists coming over tonight, come over at, let's say, eight? And we'll have pizza and he'll give you back your old blonde hair.'

Marlene's eyes lit up. 'Really? I'll bring James by the way.'

'Obviously, and yeah of course.'

They began to wonder in to the shore slowly, towards James who was clutching two cans of diet coke. Walking slowly towards the deckchairs, Hannah's phone bleeped.

'Hey bab. Yeah, I'm at the beach right now. Yeah. No no, I'm with James and his cousin. Of course. Yeah. Will do. Okay, bye bab, see you!'

She turned to Marlene.

'Hey Marlene? I've got a call from my bestie Adriane. She's shopping and wants my opinion on something so I've got to rush. Is it okay if I leave you to tell James where I've gone?'

'Sure.'

'Thanks babe, see you tonight!' Hannah winked at me, then walked briskly away, making another call on her cell.

'Hey Marly.' James grinned at her, passing her the diet coke. 'You wanna go back to the apartment?'

'Sure!' They left slowly, excited for the evening.

Hey guys! So, I'd wrote a few more chapters after this one but they were just a little bit pointless. I feel like what I was writing was going quite a lot off topic so I deleted them all and I'm going to rewrite them. The point I'm trying to get at is Marlene is changing, and the James X Hannah is a bit more borderline sort of thing. Also, I'm sorry about Hannah's name, I know it doesn't sound very Spanish or Lebonese(y?). I'm also sorry about the fact I haven't updated for like, a million years. And as well, I'm going to be starting a new Percy Jackson fanfic because you know, I'm obsessed! :)


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

Marlene stood nervously on the edge of the Hogwarts express, her eyes scanning the crowd for her friends. The smile on her face was quickly dissipating, and her blonde hair was attracting attention. Dissapointed, she turned away from the platform and trudged back inside, past the apartment with Sirius and James in. She didn't want to see them right now.

Her parents hadn't turned up over the holidays. They'd been sorting out a recent death eater attack in Alabama. Hannah had managed to dye her hair, before catching James on a phone call with Alice, screaming that he was cheating on her, and broke up with him. The fact he'd broke down laughing at the fact of him and Alice probably hadn't helped. Sirius had turned up halfway through and then they all ended up going swimming unfortunately. He'd looked unbearably hot and Marlene had spent the rest of the holidays inside so she wouldn't end up staring at him. It had been pretty lousy to be honest, and she really was not in the mood.

Speaking of her hair, James and Sirius had laughed themselves stupid and the change in colour was really quite drastic. It was too blonde to start with and she was definitely attracting some funny looks from the people in the carrige next to her. Wait, that was Mary and Alice! She slid open the door.

'Merlins beard Marlene!' Alice looked slightly bewildered. 'Thats you right? Your hair is just so, like, blonde. And not Mary blonde, me blonde!' She put down the carton of apple juice she'd been drinking from.

'Don't remind me.' Marlene looked away, eyes blazing. She felt reluctant to sit down.

'How was your summer?' Lily piped up from the corner, flicking through a magasine. She was secretly paying attention but didn't want Marlene to know that, truth be told, she was still angry from before.

'Lousey.' She growled. 'I'm so bummed. My parents were supposed to come to Spain with us and they didn't turn up. I did however, get accepted as an unspeakable so that's the one good thing that came of it-' She was so annoyed. Everthing that could've gone wrong did. She wasn't even sure what she wanted any more.

'you what?!' Mary looked angry. 'You could've given us warning.' She balled her hands into fists, then sat on them, regaining her composure. 'I mean,' she coughed awkwardly. 'Are you sure that is the best career path for you?'

'I did!' Marlene hissed. 'Last term, remember? And yes, who said it was up to you?'

'Oh eff off!' Alice yelled. 'That was complete BS! Gods sake Marly, why are you screwing up your life. Give your friends some warning! And no need to be mean to Mary, what did she ever do to you? She can control her anger, unlike you!'

'Well maybe I don't need you as friends!' Marlene screamed, standing up and storming out, the glass cracking slightly at the corners.

'Reparo.' Lily said casually, flicking her wand towards it. 'Well somebodies having a bad day.' Her mind was whirring and she continued reading about the new film which was out. Even now, she liked to find out what was up with the muggle world. Her summer had been jam packed at Centre Parcs and she was exhausted from all the challenges there. Petunia hadn't helped.

'I know right,' Alice continued, tearing open a chocolate frog card. 'Me and Frank had the talk over the holidays.' As quickly as that, she dismissed Marlene. She refused to start another arguement, not when she was so happy.

'Oooooh,' Mary looked up from taking the nail polish off her nails. 'How did it go?'

'Well,' Alice's face broadened out into her smile, and she flashed them her left hand. On it, was a glittering emerald on a golden band. This didn't go unnoticed by Lily and Mary, who's jaws dropped. 'we're getting married.'

Lily choked on her drink.

'That. Is. Insane!' Her mouth broke out into a smile. 'I can't believe ohmigod I'm so happy for you! Eeeek!' She dropped her bottle of water on the floor with a thud. She clapped excitedly.

'Hey Alice do you mind if I-' Frank was jumped on by Mary.

'I'm so happy.' Tears streamed down her face as she hugged him. Frank and the other behind him looked so confused.

'You told them already?' He rolled his eyes. But he wasn't angry, the only thing was adoration.

'Told them what?' Remus raised and eyebrow, eyes narrowed.

'Come in come in, everybody sit down.' James, Sirius, Remus and Peter all squashed in and sat down. Everybody looked up at Frank and Alice, apart from Lily, who was giggling furiously behind a magasine. She ignored the look from Mary and hid behind it even more. Alice rolled her eyes then turned to Frank, grabbing his hand.

'We're getting married!' Frank grinned at Alice, and leaned down to kiss her.

'No way!'

'Thats amazing!'

'Oh my god, congradulations!'

'Wow!' Sirius laughed. 'Do you have a date?'

'Actually, yes. 'Alice smiled shyly. 'Christmas eve. We're having a winter wedding, you're all invited. It's going to be at Hogwarts, hopefully anyway. I've got to go and see Dumbledore.' She looked nervously at Frank, who squeezed her hand in reassurance.

'Well don't worry, he's definitely going to say yes.' Remus grinned.

'Will you be my best man mate?' Frank looked at him.

'Of course!' Remus laughed.

'I was going to ask you, but you _will_ be my bridesmaids, you've got no choice!' Alice smiled tearfully. 'It's going to be the best wedding ever.'

'Wait, what about Marlene?' Peter frowned. 'Where is she?'

'I don't even care any more, she's invited but I doubt she'll come.' Alice rolled her eyes. 'She was such a jerk to Mary earlier on. Plus, she's applied for an unspeakable.' None of the group looked surprised. 'Not to mention she complained about her holiday.'

'Haha yeah, don't even remind me of that holiday. She literally just drooled over Padfoot here, all day long from the balcony.' James smirked.

'Just because I'm fabulous,' Sirius flicked a bit of hair over his shoulder, doing a duck face, making everyone crack up. 'Well either way, it's too cramped in here so we'll move out and let you girls discuss whatever you like to in your spare time! Come on.' Lily couldn't tell if it was a deliberate move or just very, very good timing.

And with that, they all filed out, smiling and laughing.

'Lily?' Alice turned to her, eyebrows raised. 'Spill the beans.'

Lily lowered the magazine, blushing furiously. She covered her mouth with her hand to stop her from laughing again. Alice and Mary looked on, amused. Her head was buzzing with the angel and the devil.

_Go on Lily, tell them that you have a crush on him. It'll be fine, they'll help you. No need to be embarrassed, if two of your friends are getting married I think you can have a frickin crush._

_Don't bother. They'lll just make fun of you, what's the point? Lie or something, lke about Remus' tie. I don't know._

_Tell them!_

'Lily ?'

'I have a crush on Sirius!' She blurted out. _Why did you say that? You douchebag!_

'What the actual hell?' Mary grinned. 'Seriously?' (haha no pun inteneded there!'

'I'm sorry!' Lily blurted, almost crying at her own stupidity. She wanted to slap herself.

Alice's mouth was dropped right open.

'Is that why you never said yes to James?'

_Tell her. She said his name. You can quickly patch this out of it isn't why. Just tell them you like him!_

'Yes!' Lily blurted. 'That's why.' _Oh, wow. You suck at this kind of thing._

'Oh. My. God.' Alice casually stuck her wand out of the window, and muttered the thought bubble enchantment. All she could think was _Lily likes Sirius. _She guiltiy watched as a pink bubble floated off outside. SHe could only hope next door found it.

'Hey look!' Remus pointed outside of their carrige, watching the bubble. 'Isn't that Alice's thought bubble?'

'Accio bubble!' Frank replied, watching it zoom towards him. 'Let's pop it!' He caught it neatly before jabbing his wand into it. Alice's voice rung out.

_Lily likes Sirius._

Remus' mouth gaped open.

'No way!' James laughed.

Sirius looked horrified.

'What am I supposed to do now?'

'You gotta live with it mate!' Frank was clutching his stomach hysterically. During the summer, he'd spent a lot of time with the boys and had got to know them a lot more.

Sirius shook his head in disbelief. He looked so distressed.

'Well, who'd've knew?'

-a little while later-

'Come on!' Alice held her hand out to Frank. They were getting off the Hogwarts express and the girls were waiting for them.

Sirius stood awkawrdly in the corner of the carriage, as Lily picked up one of his bags. He felt transfixed, yet nervously fidgeted.

'You ready Sirius?' She picked up his bag, but then he relaxed.

For although she was holding out his bag, and looking at him. For a split second, her eyes flickered to James, and she went too red. Nobody else had seen it, although they thought she was red from looking at him. Alice elbowed her, giggling. And as they turned to go, Lily caught his eye, and shook her head slightly. He winked back, before leaving the train.

AUTHORS NOTE!

Hi guys, so this was a quick update! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know it's quite rushed but I really wanted to get across how serious Alice and Frank are and then the thought for Lily and Sirius just came to me. Although they know it's true between them because I wanted to get across their friendship now. New chapter on Friday, promise! x


	17. Chapter 17

'Why do they have such good food here, I'm going to be so fat by the time I've finished seventh year!' Lily complained to Sirius, but nevertheless, continued her assault on her yorkshire puddings.

They were all eating another delicious meal after the trolley lady hadn't appeared on the train. Rumours were going round she'd caught lumbago but either way, they were all hungry. It appeared that Alice had gone out of her way to make sure Lily sat directly across from Sirius so she'd end up looking at him. On either side of Sirius, Mary and Remus while Lily sat next to Peter and Mary. Every so often, when Lily spoke to Sirius, Alice would shield one side of her face with her hand and mouth something at Mary who would burst out in giggles. And then try so hard to stop she'd go purple in the face.

'Haha I wouldn't mind!' Sirius discreetly winked at Lily, playing along with Alice's plan. This caused all three girls to laugh, if for different reasons. 'And,' he leaned over to whisper something in Remus' ear, who chuckled softly.

'Where is Prongs?' He frowned, looking around.

'There.' Peter motioned with his fork at James rolling his eyes further down the table at a stubborn and silent Marlene.

'Ah.' Remus murmured just as James stood up, picked up his plate and walked over, sitting down next to him. Nobody noticed Lily duck her head as to hide her blush.

'I swear, that girl is impossible!' James shook his head, before digging back into his roast chicken. 'One minute she's all bubbly about something and the next minute she's refusing to talk to me.'

'James?' Mary paused over her pumpkin juice.

'Uh-huh?'

'Have you ever considered dating Marlene?'

'What?' He spat out his gravy all over Sara Whiting on the next table. The ravenclaw turned around to yell at someone but one she saw who it was she smiled and waved it off. He grinned at her, making her flush a shade of magenta.

'Seriously?' Lily blinked at him in wonder. 'You never cease to amaze me. How do you even get away with something like that?'

'It's just because,' Alice picked up her napkin and folded it into a fan. 'He must be a god.' She waved it at him, laughing moronically.

'Well,' James leaned back in his chair, while Remus rolled his eyes. 'I suppose that must be it. Anyway Lily, did you get everything sorted for the masquerade over the holidays?'

'Sorted? I completely smashed it. Everythings sorted, what about you?'

'I've booked a band, but not the food yet. I need to get some opinions in front of the whole school about what they would like generally.'

She rolled her eyes.

'What?'

'Just book the food, you don't need opinions! Just party food, that kind of thing?'

'Party food?' He looked at her blankly.

'I'll do it.' He began to object. 'No, I want to. Seriously. You'd just screw it up anyway.'

'Would not!' He retorted.

'Of for Merlins sake! If you two start leaping down each others throats again this year I will physically rip you both apart. With or without magic!' Remus muttered in a dangerously soft voice that prickled the back of Lily's neck.

'Geez Remus!' Alice shuffled further away from him. 'Are you taking -how-to-be-a-crazy-phycopathic-murderer- classes this year because you'l pass with Os?'

'Haha. But no, although there is a possibility that I won't be staying for the whole of seventh year.'

'What?' Peter frowned at him. 'Why?'

'Errr, just stuff going on back at home.' He glanced meaningfully at James, Sirius and Peter in turn, although it was quick. If Lily had blinked, she would've missed it. Frowning, she stabbed a roast potato with her fork, and continued eating.

'So, Sirius,' she winced at the fuss Alice and Mary made as soon as she said his name. 'What torture are you planning to put McGonagall through this valentines day?'

Sirius glanced at James, a smile tugging his mouth.

'You'll have to wait and see, but I promise it's going to be the best yet.'

'Better than making every tile she stepped on recite a love poem that you wrote to her yourself?' Mary raised an eyebrow. 'I mean, that was, I was actually laughing for the rest of the day at that. So much that I got the hiccups and couldn't stop.' She looked sad remembering the memory. 'Then I had to go to Madam Pomfrey and get a potion to make it stop.'

Alice snorted.

After the feast, everyone was relaxing in the common rooms. In the Gryfindoor room, most of the people had headed to bed except for Mary, Peter, Lily, Sirius, James, Remus, Alice and Frank. Except that Alice and Frank were talking quietly in a different corner of the room. The rest were playing exploding snap.

Bang!

Throught the smoke, Lily saw Sirius mouth something at her, although she couldn't make out what it was. He stood up and beckoned her over, she didn't try to hide it. She stood up and sashayed over to him. He leaned over and whispered in my ear. They all looked alightly apprehensive, James even looked away. Mary pretended to be redealing the cards with Remus.

'Pretend I've said something funny, laugh. Then say we're going to bed and run towards the boys dormitory. Just do it.'

'Well,' Lily stood up, giggling, then straighting her face the best she could. '_We're,' _Mary's mouth dropped open. 'Going to bed, come on Sirius!' Then she grabbed his hand and pulled him over towards the staircase leading up to the boys rooms, ignoring the shocked expressions of everyone else. For effect, she pulled his tie undone just for them to see before trying not to cry with laughter.

'SO,' Sirius jumped onto his bed, pulling Lily over with him, as they both covered their mouthes, to muffle to sound. 'Do you think they bought it?'

'Haha yeah. But you do realise they think we're going to, you know.'

He raised his eyebrows.

'Seriously Evans, and you call me immature!'

She folded her arms, glaring at him.

'Well don't tell me it's not true. And this was your intention because trust me, I know how your mind works.'

'If you know that must mean you have a similar mind.;

'Shut up.'

They sat in silence for a few minutes.

'Thank god you knew Alice was lying right?'

'Yeah. Of course, you'd never like me. I knew it was him.'

Lilys stomach churned.

'Him?'

'Well duh. But noone else knows, don't worry.'

She relaxed.

'I mean, Remus isn't as good looking as me, but well, I suppose he is bright.'

She practically cried.

'NO er that's not er, I erm. Ummmm,' he looked at her, confused, as she rambled on. 'I mean,' she coughed. 'Yes. I like ummmm, Remus.' She felt bad for lying again. That voice in her head nagged her again. She ignored it, and yawned. She was tired.

'Hey Peter, isn't it weird how James is in the head room now.' Remus' voice echoed up the stairs. James. Her stomach flipped, just as Sirius drew the hangings around them. Lily panicked.

'How am I going to get back to my room?' She hissed. 'When do Peter and Remus go to bed?'

'Er,' Sirius looked uncomfortable. 'How tired are you?'

'Very.'

'You're screwed.'

She glared at him.

'Peter and Remus spend forever- wait-what are you doing?'

Lily had unbuttoned her shirt, giving him a good view of her purple underwear. She took of her tie and just draped it around her shoulders.

'Going out, it's got to look believable.'

'Nice Evans.' He whistled quietly.

'Shut up Black.' She drew back the curtains and stepped out, without thinking.

The shower was running. Peter was in there, and Remus was in his bed reading. At the sight of her emerging half dressed from Sirius' bed, it was enough to make him start, the blush slightly at the uncomfortable situtaion.

'Ummm,' Remus raised his eyebrows. 'You can be assured that my eyes are on yours.'

'Okay, good.' Lily's voice rose an octave higher. 'I'm just going to,' she pointed out of the door.

'See you Lily!' Sirius came outside the hangings, having taken his topoff. Lily almost facepalmed, although she was glad he was playing it out.

'Yep.'

Lily wandered back through the common rooms. Glad only Alice and Frank were the last ones there, although they were too preocupied with each other to notice her. She opened the door to the heads and groaned. As James Potter was sitting on the sofa there, writing a letter.

'Hey Lily!' He looked up before flushing slightly. Lily could feel the heat rising in her cheeks too. 'Ummm, I'm just finishing a letter. Good night.' He stood up.

'Yes thank, I had no idea Sirius was so, oh.' She broke off, realising that she wasn't being asked a question. Blushing, she suddenly became very aware of her state, and the face that her shirt was open. 'goodnight!'

She got into her pyjamas. And then brushed her teeth and washed before laying down in bed. She had just fallen asleep when a thud happened, shaking the walls, and the quiet mumble of a reparo. Before all in the castle went to sleep just like her.

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**Hi guys! So this was a long chapter, I'm sorry (I'm not really). I know it wasn't really interesting, but I needed to get some stuff across in the best way possible and I think I did okay. If you liked, please follow, favourite or review. Any is good because I keep getting PMs with ideas and it really inspires me so, yeah! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

Lily was surprised. Surprised that even though she wasn't in a muggle school. Rumours still spread, and they spread very fast. Like, literally, overnight. And barely anyone has even known the night before. I'm talking about Lily and Sirius.

As she walked down to breakfast the next morning, people avoided her gaze, dropping their own to the floor. She received many dirty looks, icy glares, but she didn't care. Her and Sirius weren't a thing. And, to be honest, she was enjoying all of the gossip. The majority of it was so ridiculous she had to laugh.

'You know,' Lily turned to Alice as they sat down. 'I'm pretty surprised actaully. At Marlene. We've had disagreements before, but not like this.'

'I know.' Alice scraped her hair back into a ponytail, rubbing her eyes. She yawned. 'I've barely even seen her since yesterday. Actually, before that.'

'I hope she realises soon.'

'That we're right?'

'That she's wrong. We're not necessarily right, but neither is she.'

They both fell into silence. It wasn't uncomfortable, just very intense, and sad.

This was soon broken by the arrival of the Gryffindor quiddich team, trapsing in covered in mud and rain. They sat down directly next to them.

'Urgh.' Sirius pulled off his gloves, splattering the table in dirt. 'Not going to lie-'

'-you always lie-' James spluttered indignantly.

'-SHUT IT! Not going to lie, that was one of the worst training sessions I've had.' He shook his his head, flicking water out of his hair all over Mary's cereal. She pushed it away, repulsed slightly.

'You think?' James pulled off his glasses, wiping them on his shirt. 'I couldn't see. Rain is a b$%*!' McGonagall glared at him. Lily rolled her eyes, he hadn't changed.

'Post!' Sirius yelled excitedly as the hooting began.

There were more than usual. And I mean, a lot more. Whether it was because people had forgotton to bring stuff, or promotions of purchases of stuff, Lily didn't know, but it was noticeable. Two thick envelopes dropped in front of Lily. She eyed them nervously, before plucking open the larger one.

_Dear Lily,_

_This is from Mum. I'm sorry that we didn't really catch up much over the holidays. I had to go to Dorset because of my sister Andrea and when I got back it was all a bit Petunia obsessed. I bet you your father didn't tell you anything, no? Haha, anyway, it doesn't matter._

_Petunia is off to university. To Durham. It's such a great thing for her, I'm so excited. She probably didn't tell you, because I know that you two aren't as, well, close as you used to be. But never mind, I'm sure you're happy for her, the least stubborn of my daughters. Not that that's a bad thing though, Petunia's a lot like me. Either way, I'm sorry about when I got back. I just ended up helping Petunia pack and then we went shopping and got an email from the Uni that her room wouldn't be ready so we were just frantic. It's a weird time that she's off now, in November, but at least she's doing something. After she quit college because of Sammy anyway. But you must know all about that right?_

_Anywho, Andrea's daughter, your cousin Alana, is getting married. That's why I was over there. Me, Andrea and Alana all went dress shopping. They've picked a venue, food, band. Everything. Apparently they sent an invitation but it got lost in the post so yeah. But it's in two weeks. A November wedding though, blimey! Anyway, she wants you and Petunia to be bridesmaids. Apparently her friends bought the wrong sized dresses and as you're smaller than they are, she wanted to know if you'd do it. The dresses are non-returnable. I've wrote a letter to Professor Dumbledore about it. Tell me what he says._

_I've attatched your form on the end of this one. You need to decide whether or not you want a plus one. It might be a good idea to bring one, as Petunia is bringing Vernon._

_What did you and your father get up to over the holidays? As usual, he's being vague. Bless. Or did you do something you don't want to admit to. I know you Lily, and I can read you. Better than I can him anyway. You're both so alike, I'm so proud of you. _

_Don't forget to return the wedding invite, and tell me if you're coming home for Christmas._

_With Love, Mum x_

'What does it say?' Alice leaned over, pulling out a potions essay from her own envelope. She had evidently forgotten to take it home.

'Just stuff about Petunia off to uni and my cousins wedding. I've got to bring a date.'

'Got to?' Mary frowned, plucking the letter from Lily's fingers. 'You don't have to.'

Lily chuckled. 'Trust me, I do. If not I'll have to listen to Petunia and Vernon all night. And I will cry.'

'Fair enough,' she passed the letter back to Lily, who opened the other one.

_Dear Lily,_

_It's Marlene, and after you've read this, let Alice and Mary read it, but I sent one to James himself._

_I'm so sorry about everything, but I know that I've done the right thing by doing this. By going to the ministry, to be an unspeakable. I know you'll hate me, but it's the right thing to do. I just know it is._

_I asked my dad, and he got me onto the training program. No questions asked. I see my mum and dad more frequently now, it's great. I'm not going to lie. It hurts that I had to leave you and everyone else, especially Sirius and James. Because they'll never know how much I will miss them. I treated both of them like $*!%. Even though I did try to be a good friend to you._

_I know that it is unlikely that I will probably ever see you again. Somehow, the fact that I am just doing training all of the time. 24/7. However, if I ever end up training near you I'll try and come to Hogwarts. _

_I know that this is just a screwed up piece of paper which barely counts as an apology. But I need it to be so much more that that. I need it to be closure. Unfortunately, it barely even covers what I want to say. To express. But it will have to do. I'm sorry I was such a stupid friend and I'm thankful I knew you._

_Marlene the unspeakable. With love. You can have my stuff. 3_

'Lily?' James looked at Lily carefully. 'Are you okay?'

'Just cover for me okay?'

She could feel the tears pouring down her cheeks. Running from her eyes as she ran from the hall. Her eyes were watery, her vision blurry. She didn't know what to do. Just like that, in a letter, her whole world had been turned upside down. Marlene didn't know how to fix the problem, so she ran from it.

Lily threw herself into the Heads dorm, into her room. Locking the door after slamming it. She was hot, and upset, and she had no idea how to react. She sat on the floor, head in hands, her legs shaking. It was as though she were a snowglobe, and someone had suddenly just shaken her up.

Before now, Lily had never written a diary of any sort. She knew Petunia had kept one for years. And had sat by her sister as she watched her scribbled page after page of god knows what. Lily reached for a red book, flipped it to just past the divider, and began to scribble furiously.

***REVEALS PLOT SECRET***

**OOOOOh. So, that was chapter 18. Sorry it was so long, but I've literally had so much homework and it's tiring me! :( Straight after I've uploaded this I'm going to bed, not even going to lie. Well, after I've uploaded my fictionpress story anyway. Please go and check it out it's Greek Mythology called Escaping Ogygia. It's about Calypso escaping Ogygia and trying to find her father, Atlas. It's okay, so yeah! :)**


	19. Chapter 19

It got to halfway through the morning, in Transfigoration when Alice got really worried. I mean, James had been nervous from the start but then as the morning progressed, each of Lily's friends began to worry. Professor McGonagall was giving a speech in animagi but barely anyone was listening. Everyone was scribbling furiously to each other in their books, apart from James, who was desperatly trying to ignore his.

'Mr Potter what an earth is the problem?' McGonagall rolled her eyes and strode over to his desk, where he was absent mindedly rolling his wand over in his hands. 'You're book has turned into a fireworks display and it is disrupting my lesson.'

'I'm sorry Professor,' he muttered back. 'Can I go and shove it in my dorm?'

'Yes, but hurry.' She snapped back, although her eyes were soft.

'Hey!' Sirius interrupted. 'How come James is allowed to go back to the common room but I'm not allowed to go outside and look at the puddles on the floor so I can sort out my hair?'

'Because Mr Black,' McGonagall turned around to him, sighing. 'How do I know you won't kidnap a fifth year girl from the room next door and end up in a broom closet somewhere?'

'Ha ha!' Alice wheezed. 'Ha burn!'

'Miss Prewett, if you could refrain from taunting Mr Black in my lessons. I'm sure he already gets it enough as a two dollar escort.'

Everyone gaped at the Professor.

James ran up to the Heads dorm, clutching his bag tightly. His knuckles went white. He couldn't breathe. What was going on with Marlene? He'd received a letter this morning which he'd read part of before feeling sick. He sat down. Head in hands, then stood up and continued running. Stopping was giving up, and he refused to sink to Marlene's level.

When he saw Lily, it almost broke him. She was sitting on the floor, surrounded by broken pottery, shreds of Marlene's letter, her hands splattered with blood. Her hair was messy and her face tear stained. He took a deep breath and walked over to her, embracing her in a hug.

'Oh Lily.' He whispered.

'I don't know what to do,' she breathed. 'Marlene.' Fresh tears spilled over her eyes. 'Why would she do that?'

'I don't know Lils. I don't know.' He rubbed her gently on the back.

'But, I just, I don't know.'

'I know I know.'

'But you don't James!' She flung her hands up in the air frantically. 'Marlene was always there! And now she's not and I just don't know what to do!' She rubbed her eyes. 'And then there's me and you.'

'What about us?' His voice went icy.

'We're friends because of Marlene.' Lily brushed her hair back behind her ear, her eyes panicked. 'Me and you. It's because of Marlene.'

'What's your point?' James stood up, throwing his hands in the air in frustration. 'So what if Marlene was the cause of our friendship?'

'What do you mean so what?' Lily stood up too, trying to face him, although she was at least a foot smaller. 'Maybe we wouldn't be friends now.'

'But we are, and I think we would be, you know it Lily. Because I have changed this year.'

'But was it because of Marlene?'

'Excuse me?' James saw red.

'I don't know. Maybe you would still be the same egotistical prat asking me out everything bloody minute because you could and let's face it, you wouldn't have changed. Marlene changed you because obviously you were too big headed to do it on your own. You're too much off a prat to do it on you're own and-'

'-I ASKED YOU OUT BECAUSE I LOVE YOU LILY!' He took a ragged breath. 'And now, I'm going to go, back to transfigoration because I don't know why I didn't see it before.' He strode off towards the door. 'I'm obviously wasting my time with you.' He slammed the door.

Lily sank to the ground, shaking. The blood on her hands barely seemed relevant any more. What had she done? What had she said? She was the prat, but was she right? Her mind spun as she groped blindedly for her wand.

'R-r-r-rep-paro.' She stuttered. Golden sparks shot out of her wand then faded slightly. 'R-reparo.'

It wouldn't mend. No matter how hard she tried, it just would not repair itself. Lily's voice trembled, everything shattered beyond repair inside herself. She curled up on the floor in a ball, shaking, crying.

How could James love her? James Potter? It was preposterous! Impossible! She just didn't know what to do. And she didn't love him back. Well, she kinda of loved him as a friend, but right now, she just couldn't take it. No more love. No more James. No more mind screwing over business. She just had to get help. And she knew what she had to do. She had to go home.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Well hello there! I know that this was a short chapter but I think I needed it to be. I was going to have a different plot but I've now changed it and tbh, think the dramaticyness worked out for the best, so yeah.

If you enjoyed this please check out my story of fictionpress, escaping Ogygia. I would just suggest skipping to like, chapter 3 because the first few are quite boring. s/3221653/1/Escaping-Ogygia

Bye! ;)


	20. Chapter 20

Lily stood outside her parent's door, nervous. She hadn't told her mum that she was coming home. It was about two weeks early for the wedding but still, better to be prepared right? Neither had she Alice or anyone. Lily'd gone straight to Dumbledore, who had nodded her on and created a portkey without a word. For the first time in her life, she was nervous to see her family. Seeing them normally hadn't happened in seven years.

She knocked, Petunia opened the door, eyes wide.

'H-hey Lily?' It wasn't the Petunia she was used to. The shouting, horrible snarky Petunia. This Petunia was, well, different.

'Hi. Can I come in?' She felt like a little girl again. The younger sister.

'Sure.' Petunia stood back and let her in.

They sat down, opposite each other at the table. Petunia poured another cup of coffee for Lily, remembering to make it just how she liked it: Two sugars and milk. Silence filled the room, but neither of them minded, it was just nice to be sitting there, not down each others throats.

'Where's Mum and Dad?' Lily asked, sipping her coffee, it was nice.

'They've gone away for the weekend, to visit Helen and Rob.'

'Right.' Helen and Rob. Lily could barely remember them.

'So,' Petunia finished texting someone on her phone. 'What brings you back here?'

Lily wiped her face with her hands.

'So there's this boy.'

'Oh god. You're pregnant aren't you? Or getting married? Lily you're too young, we need to have the talk and-'

'-No no Tuney.' Lily almost laughed. 'It's nothing like that. I'm not pregnant, married or anything.'

'What is it then?' Petunia looked relieved.

'Well,' Lily struggled for where to begin. 'Ever since first year, there's been this boy.'

'Right.'

'And he's been asking me out.'

'Ooooh get you.'

Lily shoved her playfully.

'And I'd always thought of him as an egotistical prat with no man parts.'

'Your exact words?'

'Yeah.'

They sat in silence.

'So?' Petunia prompted.

'This year, I became friends with him.'

'Why?'

'Because he's not like how he was anymore. But then Marlene left.'

'Urgh, I hate that slut.' Petunia frowned.

'Yeah, me too.' Lily sighed. 'And then I accidently made the point that we probably weren't friends, it was because of Marlene and he was probably just pretending to be friends with me so he could ask me out.'

'Lily,' Petunia rolled her eyes and facepalmed. 'You can't say that.'

'Well I know that now,' she snapped. 'And that's not even the worst part.'

'OH god.' Petunia raises her eyebrows. 'What did you do?'

'Um, it wasn't me. But b-b-but,' she struggled to say it. 'He said he loves me.'

'And?' Petunia was smiling slightly. 'Then what?'

'I came here?' Lily looked confused.

'Urgh! Lily!' Petunia rolled her eyes. 'The worst part is that you didn't say anything back. It's an amazing thing. Love.'

Lily blinked in amazement, what was up with Petunia?

'Tuney what's going on?'

Her sister grinned mischeivously.

'Vernon proposed last night, I said yes!'

Whatever Lily had been suspecting, it wasn't that! She resisted the temptation to throw up. Although she despised Vernon, she was genuinly pleased for Petunia.

''Wow, Tuney! That's amazing, when's the wedding?'

'March.'

'Wait,' Lily looked cautious. 'I am invited, right?'

'Of course!' Petunia smiled suddenly. 'But I do have one condition.'

'What?' Lily rolled her eyes. Trust Petunia to make a deal out of something. Perhaps that was why she went to law school.

'You have to have this boy as your plus one to the wedding.'

'Tuney.'

'Lily.'

'Are you taking the &amp;.%*?'

'Nope, but you're taking this boy.' She flushed slightly. 'Well that came out wrong but you get my point.'

'I do indeed,' said a voice behind her. 'And if you know what's good for you you'll listen to me.

'Lily what's going on?' Petunia looked confused. She should've been terrified at the fact that a death eater was in her house but she wasn't. LOL.

'There he is!' A woman in plum coloured robes appeared from out of nowhere.

'Obliviate!' The death eater yelled, a red jet of sparks shooting from his wand, just catching Petunia. She collapsed. Lily screamed.

'Avada Caadavra!' He yelled, the woman shoved Lily behind a cabinet and yelled a stream of curses she didn't recognise at Lily.

'Mum!' Another man materialized in front of Lily. Or should I say boy, he turned around. And it was James Potter.

'James?'

'Lily?'

'James I swear to Dumbledore if you're trying to chat up a girl again that's ten years older than you with your mother in the room I will-wait _that's _Lily?'

Lily found a woman with blonde hair staring her right in the face, although she was also shooting curses at a death eater behind her back. She shook her hand.

'Pleased to meet you dear and will you stop it for hecks sake!' Mrs Potter whipped around and kicked the death eater in the face. He collapsed on the floor. 'Magic really is just a display isn't it?' She rolled her eyes and picked up the death eater, slinging him over her shoulder.

'Till next time then?' She shook Lily's hand and walked towards the door. 'James?'

He couldn't look away from Lily, his eyes were fixed on hers and likewise.

'Um, I'll be out in a minute.'

Mrs Potter rolled her eyes, and walked out of the door.

'Okay, well, bye then I guess.' He looked defeated and walked over to the door. He was just about to shut it.

'Will you come to my sisters wedding with me in March?' She blurted out before she could stop.

He looked nervous again, and ruffled his hair.

'S-sure Evans. I can make time for it.' That annoying lopsided grin that Lily wanted to smack right off his face and kiss at the same time and-oh my god! Did she, Lily Evans, just say she wanted to kiss James Potter? What was the world coming to?

'Good,' she smiled shyly. 'And James?'

'Yes?' He looked at her, defeated, again.

She stood on tiptoe and kissed his cheek softly. Fireworks erupted inside her chest even though it wasn't a proper kiss.

'You're not wasting your time.'

'I do my best Evans,' he smirked, covering up the fact he was shell shocked inside. His eyes were very wide in surprise, something that escaped Lily's attention. 'Till next time.'

And with that he apparated out of the room.

'Shut up Tuney.' Lily turned around to face her sister, biting her lip, trying not to smile. 'Shut up.'

'I wasn't the one who said anything!' She smirked, putting her hands in the air.

'I didn't say anything!' Lily rolled her eyes.

'Of course, because you were too busy kissing James freaking Potter.'

'Shut up!'

'No!'

'Shut up!'

'Lily and James. Ahhhhh, I'm planning your wedding already.'

'Shut up.'

'OMG you can have a princess dress and I can be a bridesmaid and your bouquet can be all white roses and-'

'Shut up.'

'Fine.'

Petunia rolled her eyes, pursing up me mouth into an unwanted smile. She poured herself another cup of coffee before sitting back down at the table.

'Hey Tuney?'

'Yes?' Her sister turned to her, her unusually warm eyes comforting Lily.

'Can I stay here for a few days?' The pause seemed to go on forever, she dreaded to answer.

'Lily,' Petunia smiled sadly. 'You can stay here for as long as you want, provided you don't use any of your voodoo magic.'

'Trust me,' Lily sighed into her cup of coffee, watching the ripples of smooth liquid flow delicately over the surface. 'That won't be a problem.'

**A/N Hi guys. It's been a while, sorry. I've been having a writers block and my new years resolution has been to begin my own novel, which is currently 5 chapters long on fiction press. It's about a Greek Demigod called Eri Bryers who is an "unworthy" daughter of Ares, so she lies and says she is a daughter of Athena. In the process she falls in love with this guy called Noah but he's like the leader and everyone looks to him to sort out problems and he has no time for luuuuurve. You probably won't want to, but if you have a bit of time, check it out :) - s/3233723/1/Starcrossed-Demigods**

**Also, I recieved an anonymous review on this story saying "it sucks and hogwarts is in scotland". If I make a mistake in the plot please just PM me the chapter and paragraph and I can sort it out. Is there really any need to comment horrible things. I do work very hard and try my best on my fanfics and if it isn't good enough for you either leave suggestions as to how it can improve or just don't say anything.**

**Bye for now! :)**


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 21

Lily sat up in bed, and looked around herself, smiling.

She'd been staying at her muggle home for almost ages now. She'd lost track of time. Andrea's wedding had passed in a blur. It was nice, knowing that she could just get a temporary job for the time being and other than that, just relax.

Her eyes fell on the schoolbag in the corner of the room. Ever since she'd been staying home, she'd neglected anything to do with the wizarding world. Her textbooks stayed shut, her wand staying unused, her potion ingredients had been thrown out in fear of them going off. On her desk, there was a stack of letters about a foot high from her friends. She had received one from each of them each day not to mention general post anyway. She couldn't find the heart to throw them away yet she didn't want to open them.

Her owl, Autumn, hooted loudly, and swooped in in the window, clutching a thinner envelope in her beak. Lily frowned, surely her mates wouldn't have had time to send anything yet. Her heart almost stopped when she saw the handwriting. The misshapen yet elegantly scribed letters could only belong to one person; Marlene.

Lily backed away from the letter nervously. She couldn't bear to open the letter yet she knew that under the pressure, she would crack and do it anyway. Probably. Panicking, she ran to the bathroom and ran herself a shower.

Submerged under the water, she tried to think logically. What could Marlene possibly be writing about? Was she returning to Hogwarts? It seemed unlikely, yet so likely at the same time. Marlene had trouble sticking to anything, like the job of an unspeakable, yet Lily knew she wouldn't want to return to Hogwarts. Marlene hated the awkwardness that came with everything. And then there was the whole situation with James.

Petunia hadn't shut up about it, and Lily was too excited that her sister was acting nicely to say anything that might offend her. Urgh. James. What was she going to do? Everything was so complicated. She blushed, suddenly, realising she was thinking about James Potter, in the shower!

In all fairness, she was reluctant to go back to Hogwarts. It made her feel ashamed to think like that as she had felt happiness there many times with her friends and in lessons. Lily enjoyed blossoming rainbow bubbles from her wand and brewing Felix Felicis for Professor Slughorn who had promised to give it to her children should they ever come to Hogwarts.

It was a strange thought, that she, Lily Evans, would ever have children. Let alone that they should go to Hogwarts. Truth be told, she wasn't sure that she wanted to go back. Life was so much simpler at home and she was enjoyed her family's company, Petunia's especially. Plus, she knew that if she went back, Petunia would despise her. Maybe it would be simplier to stay inside the muggle world.

Lily got out of the shower, brushed her hair and her teeth, then went to get dressed. It was frosty morning, although it was to be expected as it was in December. Getting dressed into her waitress clothing, she grabbed a stack of toast from the breakfast table, waved goodbye to her family and walked to the cafe she worked at.

The cafe was already open when Lily got there, and buzzing. Lily's co-worker; Maddie, had baked some gingerbread cookies so the cafe was full of people.

'Morning Lily!' Maddie grinned, offering Lily and gingerbread man, who declined.

'Morning.' Lily mumbled, how was Maddie such a morning person? 'No thanks, I'm not hungry.'

'Okay,' Maddie shrugs, her fingers whizzing over the coffee machine buttons. 'But take one if you do get hungry.'

'Thanks.' Lily grinned back, Maddie's smile was infectious, before striding over to the table at the back where a girl sat, hunched over.

'Hi! Can I take your order?' Lily offered chirpily. The girl lifted her head. 'Wait-Marlene?'

'Can I get a coffee?' She croaked.

'S-sure.' Lily stammered, almost dropping the mug and jug of hot coffee in her hands. 'On the house.'

'Thank you.' Marlene whispered, her eyes filling with tears, but that wasn't what bothered Lily.

Marlene had deteriorated-or so to speak. She'd lost weight she couldn't afford to loose. Her clothes were someone baggy in odd places, giving her an odd look. She was hunched over, but it looked like it was out of habit, one she hadn't had before. Her skin was pale, very pale. It had an almost greying effect. She'd also cut her hair short, it was now in a bob, although the ends were split and it had several purple streaks in it. As she picked up the coffee from Lily, her hands shook so badly. Lily sat down next to her.

'Marlene.' She leaned over towards her ill friend. 'What's going on? What happened to you? Why are you here?'

For a moment, she didn't answer.

'I had to ask you something.'

'Right?' Lily prompted, slightly rudely.

'Can you apologise to Frank and Alice that I won't be at their wedding?'

'What?' Lily sucked in her breath, anxiously. 'Marlene you have to be there.'

'No I can't.' Marlene whispered. 'They won't want me there, not after what I've done.'

'Sweetie,' Lily brushed a strand of hair off of her face. 'Alice and Frank won't care what you've done. They will want you there.'

'No they won't. Plus it will be awkward to see every one else.' Marlene's voice was hoarse, and her eyes were slightly red around the rim, not to mention they were purple and blue underneath.

'Everyone or just someone?' Lily asked, suspiciously. 'Is there one person there you don't want to see?'

Marlene took a shaky breath, then nodded.

'Sweetie who is it? Is it James? Remus? Alice?'

She shook her head slowly.

'It's not for the reason you think it is.' She whispered. 'I can't go back because he'll make me want to stay.'

'Who?' Lily breathed in, nervously.

Marlene shuddered. 'It's Black.'

Lily was stunned. 'But why will he make you want to go back?' Lily asked, already knowing the answer.

'Because I love him Lily.' Marlene whispered, fresh tears pouring down her cheeks.

Lily froze. This comversation sounded familier to the one she and James had had. It was too close, too soon. Wiping her own eyes slightly, she took a deep breath and continued.

'For how long?' She asked, smiling slightly.

'Since the start of seventh year.' She giggled slightly, although it faded off quickly. 'That's why I can't go back.'

And suddenly, Lily understood. That's why James had never backed off, because it was too late. He was just doing everything he could to make sure that he didn't lose her. In the same way that Marlene knew she couldn't go back because she wouldn't want to lose Sirius.

'Lily?' Marlene looked at her, worridly. 'You okay?'

'You're asking me?' Lily chuckled softly. 'I'm fine, but what about you?'

'I don't know.' Marlene shuddered. 'I've not been sleeping, or eating that much.' Another tear escaped her eye. 'They show us things Lily. Unimaginable horrors and the likes. I physically can't sleep. All night I'm plagued by them.'

Lily hugged her there and then. She felt like crying herself, yet she knew that Marlene's mind had been made.

'You could always back out?' She muttered. 'No one would think any less of you.'

'No.' Marlene shook her head. 'Despite the problems, I'm enjoyed this job.' Behind her eyes, she really did mean it. 'It's nice to be near my parents every day. And where we work isn't all that bad. I know so many things, Lily. About the students of hogwarts, the teachers. Everyone.'

'Anything about me?' Lily smiled. She didn't mean to be nosy but she had to.

The effect on Marlene was instantaneous. Her face crumpled in pain and fresh tears sprung from her eyes. 'Lily. Prophecies are weird things. Sometimes, you know when they're going to be true, and that they can't be helped.'

'What's that supposed to mean?' Lily asked, shaking.

'I saw some stuff.'

'Oh no.'

Marlene nodded. 'I can't specifically tell you. But if you guess I may confirm it.'

'You saw me die?'

Marlene looked at her, confirming her suspicions.

Lily felt like crying herself.

'Just three questions.'

'Okay?'

'Was I happy?'

'Yes.' Marlene nodded. 'More so than I've ever seen you.'

'Was I in a relationship?' Lily asked, trying not to cry, biting her lip.

'Yes.' Marlene bowed her head.

'Do I know him already?' Lily asked, her eyes lighting up excitedly.

'Maybe.' Marlene smiled sadly. Lily couldn't see the answers in her eyes.

'Did...d-did I have any children?' Lily's voice cracked, but she forced herself to look Marlene in the eye.

'That's more that three questions.' Marlene laughed sadly. 'I'm breaking the wizarding law here. I could end up tortured by the ministry, or in Azkaban.'

'I do don't I?' She grinned slightly. 'And it's fine, you don't have to answer any more.'

'I would answer every question for you Lily, although at another time, I have to go now.' Marlene smiled sadly.

'Where to?' Lily asked, worried.

'To go and get some sleep.' Marlene smiled, standing up and wrapping her coat around her bony shoulders. 'And Lily?'

'Yes?' Lily picked up her empty coffee cup.

'The wedding is tomorrow, so can you give Frank and Alice this?'

Lily panicked, the wedding was tomorrow. She'd lost track of time. 'Of course Marly.' She smiled sadly. 'Anything.'

And with that, Marlene kissed her on the cheek and hurried out of the coffee shop leaving Lily mentally packing up her things in her head.

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long, I've been busy editing my other story on fictionpress. Have a great day! :)**


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER 22

James stood with Sirius at the end of the table, helping himself to champagne. They ignored the glares from Remus.

'You know, you're supposed to drink the alcohol after the ceremony.' Remus hissed at them from across the grounds. Many of Alice and Frank's relatives ignored this fact and continued to entertain themselves. Along with them, some hogwarts students staying over the holidays had pulled up extra chairs and were watching excitedly.

'She's not coming Prongs.' Sirius frowns anxiously at James, who was more impatient that he'd ever seen him.

'Who? Marlene?' James didn't even look at Sirius.

'No, Lily.' Sirius rolled his eyes.

Mooney turned to glare at them. 'Shut up now, the ceremony's about to start.'

The ceremony passed without a hitch. Alice strolled down the aisle in a white lace dress complete with a glittery bodice. Apparently, it was made by one of her friends, Dorcas. The entire of the great hall was packed with relatives, students, and even a couple of teachers. Professor Flitwick and Sprout smiled merrily at the back, sipping champagne and discussing cabbage growth promoting spells. The only thing missing from their conversation was Hagrid, that was, right until he turned up halfway through the ceremony carrying magical toadstools wrapped in a gift box.

Afterwards, everyone strolled down towards the frozen pond outside. Bolero started playing in the background as the newly wedded couple strapped on ice skates and stepped out onto the ice. Everything was going perfect until James decided to go back inside to bring out another bucket of champagne. Ice crunched under the ground behind him and there was a distinctly female cough.

'James?'

Champagne, broken glass and bits of ice littered the ground. James had dropped everything in shock.

'Lily.' It wasn't a question. 'You're here, at the wedding. You're...back.'

'Yes and I've got stuff to tell you.' She wrung her hands hurridly, her lips slowly turning purple with the cold. 'Come on it's got to be quick and-'

'Do you want to go someplace warm?' He cut off her babbling. 'I make a wicked hot chocolate.'

She smiled gratefully at him. 'Go on then.'

'You know, when you said someplace warm, this wasn't exactly what I had in mind.' Lily murmured, looking around. They were on the Gryffindoor commonroom balcony, overlooking the skater on the black lake, huddled under James' duvet, toasting smores.

'What were you expecting?' James laughed. 'Ah bugger, I burnt the marshmallow!' He plucked it off his wand and threw it off the balcony.

'Potter!' Lily rolled her eyes, exasperated. 'You can't just throw unwanted marshmallows into bushes!'

'I've been doing it for years,' he waved a hand vaguely then caught sight of her face. 'Joking ha ha.'

'By the way, are we supposed to be using our wand to toast marshmallows? It's not exactly hygenic.'

'Yeah but...' James twisted the marshmallow. 'If you get it on the end at the right angle, the flame is literally right inside it.'

They fell silent, but it wasn't uncomfortable. Both of them, wrapped in James' red Gryffindor duvet, with the hole from second year in it. And the scorch marks from third year, and the ink stain from fifth year. Not to mention the werewoolf scratches from seveneth year.

'James.' Lily chewed a marshmallow slowly, letting the sweetness explode over her tongue. 'I met Marlene.'

A marshmallow fell out of his mouth. 'Wait, seriously?' He threw it over the edge and picked up another one. 'How was she?'

'Not good James.' She sighed and speared another smore. 'She was thin and looked like she hadn't slept in months and she was just oh I don't even know, just not good.'

'Well at least she's alive.' James sighed as Lily rested her head on his shoulder, neither of them knew what to say. 'I've known too many who didn't make it.'

'Oh and she told me to give this to Alice and Frank-wait what's this.' Lily pulled out the present, but one envelope fell out with it. "James" was written in shaky handwriting on the front. 'I had no idea that was in there.' She mumbled.

James picked up the envelope with shaky hands. Lily couldn't read his face. It was a mixture of so many different emotions. Hate, jealously, guilt, saddness, hope, confusion. She didn't know what to say or do. So she kissed him.

Time seemed to slow down. It was salty with her tears. So messed up so random yet so time and precise and right. James broke away.

'Lily?'

'I'm sorry.' She wiped her tears away, smiling sadly. 'I don't know what came over me I just-'

'Lily it's fine. You don't have to be sorry. It didn't mean anything.' Hurt flashed across her face. 'Well it's not that it didn't mean anything, it's just that it's not going to change the way I see you, Lily.'

She smiled at him.

'James?'

'Mhm?'

'I want-no need. I need you to know something. I love you, as a friend. I don't want to lose you like I lost Marlene. She was my best friend and in a way you've replaced her but I don't mind. Because it helps , to fill the hole you know? If you ever need to talk or just want a hug I'm here for you okay? I think what I just did was me trying to show you that because it's just such a difficult thing to say, to show.' She smiled at him sadly and then stood up, offering him her hand. 'Come on, let's go down to the wedding.'

He accepted, smiling back up at her.

Hey,

So I apologize for not posting in a while. I think it would be an understatement to say it's been a "tough" couple of months so I'll save you the sob story because you don't want to hear it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'd planned it out yet this wasn't the ending I was going for. I think I'm pleased with it, in an odd way. I hope you like it and how it turned out.

Feel free to leave any suggestions for the plot or character relationships, I don't mind. Either way, have a nice back to school tomorrow, if your calender is the same as mine,

Bye x


End file.
